The Twilight ReWrite
by LauraMasen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Qué ocurriría si Carlisle y los Cullen nunca hubieran seguido el "vegeterianismo" y ellos fueran como cualquier otro vampiro que caza humanos? ¿Cómo cambiaría esto la vida de Bella?
1. Seductor Cullen

Capítulo 1

Seductor Cullen

…………………………….

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………….

Suspiré y finalmente acepté el hecho de que me encontraba en el lluvioso Forks, con Charlie comenzaría mi nueva vida. Después de todo haría feliz a Renee. Y si ella estaba feliz entonces yo lo estaría también. De todas formas, ¿cómo de dificil podría ser estar en el pequeño y lluvioso Forks? No es como si alguien fuera a morderme.

Dije buenas noches a Charlie y me fui a dormir. Lo malo es que el instituto Forks me esperaba por la mañana. Cuando me desperté, el color de mi habitación se sentía tan gris, tan poco natural de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Echaba de menos el sol, el desierto, el calor. Ninguno de los cuales podía ofrecerme Forks.

Cuando terminé de prepararme para el instituto bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con que Charlie ya se había ido. Podía decir que él se alegraba de que yo hubiera venido, aunque hubiera constantes recuerdos de cómo él nunca terminó con mi madre. Como, el hecho de que hubiera fotos de mi madre y mías de cuando yo era pequeña. Vergonzosas fotos del colegio que Renee enviaba a lo largo de mis años de primaria y secundaria en el colegio. Tendré que pedirle que las quite.

Terminé de desayunar y fui hasta mi camioneta. Estaba lloviznando ligeramente, no lo bastante para empapar mi ropa, pero quería salir de ella lo más rápido posible. La camioneta que Charlie me compró era simplemente increíble, pero la lluvia no me dio ninguna oportunidad para pararme y admirarla.

No fue tan difícil encontrar el Instituto de Forks. Estaba como otros edificios cerca de la carretera. Aunque si no hubiera habido un letrero indicando "Instituto de Forks", probablemente no habría encontrado el lugar. El instituto solamente era un grupo de edificios iguales sin un aire académico.

Encontré la oficina a tiempo. Nadie más parecía aparcar aquí así que asumí que estaba fuera de los límites. Ya que era nueva en el instituto pude obtener las direcciones luego de conducir alrededor como una idiota.

En el interior de la oficina se sentía más cálido y reconfortante de lo que se estaba afuera. Caminé hasta el escritorio para encontrarme con una mujer que tenía una camiseta lisa de color púrpura, el cabello rojo, y gafas. Inmediatamente me hizo sentir que estaba demasiado vestida. Su etiqueta ponía Sra. Cope. Ella me sonrió y me enseñó las mejores rutas para ir a mis clases y también me dio un papelito, el cual necesitaba que lo firmaran todos los profesores y así, al final del día, traérselo. Le di las gracias y seguí mi camino.

Otros alumnos parecían llegar, así que seguí la fila de coches hacia el otro aparcamiento cerca del edificio donde se daban las clases. Hice mi camino hacia la primera clase con facilidad. Entregué el papelito al profesor, creo que su nombre era Sr. Mason. Me dio un asiento en la parte de atrás, estaba muy agradecida por ello. No necesitaba atraer ninguna indeseada atención hacia mí misma. Aunque mis compañeros de clase todavía parecían dirigirme miradas a hurtadillas.

El timbre sonó y un chico con problemas de piel y un grasiento pelo negro vino a presentarse. Su nombre era Eric. Parecía un chico bastante amable. El resto de la mañana pasó de la misma manera. Siempre había alguien más valiente cuando los otros de su grupo se presentaban.

En la hora de la comida ya había trabado amistad con Michael Newton, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley y Eric Yorkie. Para mi sorpresa recordaba todos sus nombres. Jessica me mostró el camino hacia su mesa. Ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado y los ojos azules. Su grupo parecía mantener conversaciones al azar que apenas podía seguir. De vez en cuando ellos trataban de incluirme, pero hacia lo posible por salir de la conversación.

Fue solo entonces, estaba sentada en la mesa de cuatro extraños cuando los vi.

Había cinco de ellos. Se sentaban en el lado más alejado del resto de los estudiantes. No comían ni conversaban entre ellos. No parecían como el resto.

De los tres chicos, uno era grande y musculoso como un serio levantador de peso, con el pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro era más alto, más ágil, pero aún musculoso, y su pelo era rubio miel. El último era más juvenil que los demás, que parecía como si fueran a la universidad, o incluso profesores en vez de estudiantes.

Las dos chicas eran opuestas. La chica alta era escultural. Tenía un cuerpo precioso, el tipo que ves en la portada de la revista de trajes de baño Sports Illustrated. La clase de chica que hacía que cada chica de alrededor sufriera un golpe en su autoestima por el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación. Su pelo era rubio agitándose cuidadosamente en la mitad de su espalda. La otra chica con el pelo corto era como un duendecillo, delgada en extremo, con pequeños rasgos. Su pelo era negro oscuro, corto y apuntando en todas direcciones.

Todos ellos eran muy pálidos y sus ojos parecían ser extremadamente negros. Pregunté a mi vecina, Jessica, quienes eran.

Ella levantó la cabeza para ver a quién me refería pero por el tono de mi voz creo que ella ya lo sabía. "Los Cullen," dijo con su voz casi manteniendo una punzada de odio hacia ellos. "Los hijos adoptivos del Doctor y la Sra. Cullen." Ella miró hacia su mesa y volteó su rostro hacia mí otra vez e inclinándose con su voz más baja. "Emmett es el más grande, y Rosalie es la que está sentada a su lado. Tienen como una cosa."

"Son… diferentes." Dije. Por diferente me refería a raros.

"Lo sé," soltó a borbotones. Un tema que debía hacerla disfrutar difundiendo el chisme. "Y Jasper es el gemelo de Rosalie. El que tiene el pelo rubio y parece como si estuviera sufriendo. Alice está sentada a su lado, la bajita. Ellos están juntos también. No tan serio como Emmett y Rosalie, creo."

Aparté mi mirada de las dos parejas. Esto sería un tema de chismorreo en Arizona, sin duda. De esa manera, solamente quedó uno de los Cullen.

"¿Quién es el de pelo castaño rojizo?" pregunté.

"Es Edward Cullen," ella me cogió mirándole fijamente y se rió tontamente. "No pierdas el tiempo. Aparentemente nadie de aquí es lo suficientemente bueno para él." Lloriqueó. Un claro caso de envidia. Me pregunto cuándo él la rechazó.

"Si, ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo," le aseguré.

Me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase, después del almuerzo. Angela, la más tímida del grupo, caminó conmigo hasta allí. Tenía el pelo rizado castaño recogido en una cola de caballo. También tenía los ojos marrones, con gafas. Nuestra próxima clase era biología. Cuando llegamos a la clase Angela se fue hasta su propia mesa que ya estaba ocupada por su compañero.

Entregué el papelito al profesor. Su nombre era Sr. Banner. Me gustó porque no me hizo presentarme delante de la clase, pero en cambio me hizo sentarme al lado de la persona con la que nunca habría pensado entrar en contacto. Edward Cullen.

Tomé asiento junto a él. Edward parecía estar lo más apartado posible de mí, su rostro estaba tenso por lo que parecía ser un olor asqueroso. Casualmente, dejé mi pelo caer sobre mis hombros creando una pantalla entre nosotros. Mi pelo no olía mal ni tampoco mi ropa. Levanté mi cabeza de nuevo, deseando que no hubiera parecido que sus ojos me perforaban. Nunca me di cuenta pero en una rápida inspección, parecía haber un matiz rojo en sus iris.

Tragué, con dificultad, y volví mi mirada para intentar prestar atención a lo que el profesor estaba chismorreando.

Después de tomar unas pocas notas el teléfono que estaba en la pared al lado de la blanca pizarra comenzó a sonar. El Sr. Banner pidió disculpas a la clase antes de responder. Era algo gracioso ver la casi instantánea reacción de los alumnos que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Volví mi cabeza hacia Edward. Parecía estar centrado en el Sr. Banner, como si estuviera aún dando clase. Definitivamente no sería la que comenzara una conversación.

El Sr. Banner colgó y llamó la atención de la clase. "¿Puede alguien ser tan amable de llevar el retroproyector a la clase del Sr. Varner?"

La mano de Edward se disparó hacia arriba más rápido de lo que creía posible.

"Ah, Sr. Cullen. Usted puede bajarlo. Bella," levanté mi cabeza hacia el profesor. "¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a aguantar las puertas por él?" Los labios de Edward parecieron curvarse ligeramente hacia arriba, como si tuviera un plan trabajando en su mente.

"Si," dijo levantándose. "¿Vienes Bella?" ¿Me había presentado ya? Seguramente pudo haberlo escuchado de mí, pero probablemente cometería el error de pronunciar mi nombre como Isabella. Me levanté y le seguí sosteniéndole la puerta para él mientras él empujaba el proyector hacia la clase de trigonometría. Podría haber jurado que se estaba lamiendo los labios todo el camino hasta allí.

Dejamos el proyector y estábamos casi de vuelta al aula de biología hasta que Edward habló.

"Bella," preguntó su voz. Antes no lo había notado pero su voz tenía un tono de dulce terciopelo. Los ojos de Edward parecían también estar mirándome directamente.

Santo dios, ¿cómo hacía eso? (N/A: en realidad dice "Santo Cuervo" pero me quedaba escandalosamente raro así que he puesto Santo Dios)

"¿Hmmm?" Le pregunté aturdida.

"¿Podrías seguirme hasta ese callejón de allí?" señaló con una mano, su otra tomando la mía. "Quiero enseñarte algo," dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué. Le seguí obedientemente entre los dos edificios. Los próximos acontecimientos parecieron ocurrir tan rápido. La blanca mano de Edward cogió mi cara haciéndome imposible hablar. Su otra mano me inmovilizó contra la pared.

"Ahora tú vas a estar muy tranquila mientras yo disfruto de mi aperitivo." Dijo oscuramente. Yo estaba intentando gritar y escapar pero fallaba por las precauciones de Edward. "No te preocupes, esto no te dolerá mucho." Se rió entre dientes.

Luego bajó su cabeza hacia el lado de mi cuello, ¡exponiendo sus brillantes dientes blancos!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, ¿qué pasará después? Tendréis que dar buenos reviews para poder saberlo :P jejeje.

Os sigo diciendo que la historia no es mía, ok? Todos los halagos irán para NikkiAlice.

Besos.

LauraMasen


	2. Extraño Calvario

Capítulo 2:

Extraño calvario

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

También muchas gracias a todos los que habeis dejado reviews. Que sepáis que se los he enseñado a NikkiAlice y está muy contenta :)

Yuuki-chan18: La verdad es que yo cuando lo leí también me quedé O.O jajajaja, como tu :P Es una historia que nunca se ha dado, es raro, no? Un beso y gracias por dejar un review.

Jkrf123: jajajaja. (yo también pensé lo mismo) Un beso!

Gloria Fernanda: Me alegro de que te guste. La historia es una traducción, no es mía :P Un beso!

Sereniti84: Gracias! Los halagos van para NikkiAlice. Un beso!

Caaaamilaw. twilight. Jonas: No te preocupes que me encanta traducir. Solo tiene 15 capítulos y los subiré rápido si veo que los reviews son abundantes que tenemos que darle ánimos a NikkiAlice, jejeje. Un beso!

Ginny3001: me alegro de que te guste. NikkiAlice también se alegrará. Un beso!

Veronick: jajajajaja, que bueno, ya veremos a ver si disfruta :P Un beso!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Antes de que Edward pudiera disfrutarme como su aperitivo, alguien o algo tiró de su cuerpo lejos de mí. Aunque Edward todavía me tenía sujeta así que fui arrastrada junto con él. De pie frente a nosotros estaba una enfadada hermana de Edward mirándonos. Creo que su nombre era, ¿Alice?

"Alice," gruñó Edward. Sí, definitivamente era Alice.

"¡¿Qué diablos hacías, Edward?!" le gritó. Nunca pensé que alguien tan pequeño pudiera ser tan amenazante.

Él se volvió hacia su hermana, y se giró sobre sí mismo para ponerse ligeramente frente a mí, para probablemente proteger su comida. "Alice, yo solo pensaba…," pero ella le cortó.

"¡No Edward! Tú no pensabas. ¿Cómo de bien planeaste esto? ¿No has pensado en el hecho de que si tú fueras el único en volver a clase, la desaparición de Bella causaría alguna sospecha? Podríamos ser expuestos." Estaba que echaba humo.

Edward suspiró, "Supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento Alice." Se volvió hacia mí mirándome más siniestro que antes. "Bella no te atrevas a mencionar esto a nadie o para ayudarme, la próxima vez que te duermas estate segura que nunca despertarás. ¡¿Entendido?! Casi gritó para conseguir darle más énfasis.

Intenté encontrar mi voz, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para decir nada, así que solo asentí dócilmente.

"Bien," gorjeó Alice "Tal vez podemos disfrutar aquí en otro momento." Alice y Edward rieron. Me dio un escalofrío con el pensamiento de ser el aperitivo de Edward, ¿pero Alice también?

¿Eran como algún tipo raro de familia caníbal?

El timbre sonó, señalando el final de la clase, así que Edward y yo nos perdimos la última parte de biología. Él me levantó con facilidad por lo que por lo menos yo estaba de pie y me arrastré hasta el frente del edificio de las clases. Alice parecía que desaparecido.

"Adiós" dijo Edward, antes de ir a la clase a recoger sus cosas. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Esperé hasta que Edward cogiera sus cosas antes de entrar. Esto no era exactamente el mejor primer día de colegio que yo estaba esperando. Cogí mis cosas y me disculpé con el profesor por perderme la última mitad de su clase. Mi mente no parecía pasar el hecho de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Edward y yo. ¿Quería comerme? Era muy extraño y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Gimnasia acabó de hacer el día peor porque ellos comenzaron un nuevo equipo de voleibol esta semana, y yo estaba maldita con dos pies izquierdos. Así que, al final de la clase acabé cayéndome y golpeando a Mike en la cabeza muchas veces. Lo juro, podía encontrar una manera para caer en cualquier superficie plana. Me disculpé y salí para llegar a mi camioneta lo más rápido posible.

Moví torpemente las llaves pero conseguí abrir mi camioneta y me subí. Solo cuando la camioneta había arrancado me permití mirar hacia los Cullen. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Todos ellos me estaban mirando. Los ojos oscuros hambrientos siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando llegué a casa. Bloqueé todas las puertas y ventanas antes de ir a la cocina para ver lo que podría hacer para comer. Necesitaba sacar a mi mente de todo el calvario de esta tarde. Lamentablemente, no pude encontrar ninguna sustancia comestible para hacer la comida para Charlie y para mí. Eso significaba que tendría que ir al supermercado a comprar comida.

Tragué con dificultad, por el hecho de que, ¿qué pasaría si Edward estuviera esperando para cogerme? Él y su familia. Una cosa pasó por mi mente. ¿Si la familia Cullen eran realmente caníbales entonces porqué sería el Sr. Cullen doctor? De alguna manera, combinar las palabras doctor y caníbal no tenían ningún sentido juntas.

Suspiré y decidí que si me quedaba en la carretera principal, allí habrían bastantes testigos para que los Cullen no me hicieran su comida. Después de escribir una nota para informar a Charlie de donde iba, partí hacia el supermercado. No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Fui allí y volví sin tardar mucho.

El coche de Charlie estaba en el camino de entrada cuando llegué a casa. El aroma de pizza venía a mi nariz cuando entré. Charlie estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza viendo un partido de baloncesto cuando lo encontré.

"¿Qué es esto? Creía que te había dejado una nota diciéndote que volvería con alimentos comestibles" le dije.

"Lo siento Bells," Charlie se disculpó. No pensé que volverías a tiempo para preparar algo decente así que decidí pedirla. Además, aún recuerdo la cocina de Renee y no estoy diciendo que tú seas mala cocinera ni nada. Solamente no quería arriesgarme a tener una intoxicación alimentaria esta noche." Añadió.

"Gracias", le dije sarcásticamente. Supongo que él tenía algo de razón. A Renee siempre le gustaba experimentar, mientras cocinaba. Guardé en su sitio la comida y cogí mi propio trozo de pizza y fui a sentarme al lado de Charlie sobre el sofá. Comimos en silencio hasta que Charlie me preguntó cómo me había ido en el instituto. Le dije que fue genial. En realidad no disfrutaba nada mintiéndole.

"Oye papá," le pregunté. Incapaz de aguantar esta pregunta más tiempo. "¿Sabes algo sobre los Cullen?"

"¿La familia del doctor Carlisle?," preguntó. Yo solo asentí.

"Si, supongo. Bonita familia. Los chicos nunca se meten en problemas." Dijo.

"Hay algo diferente en ellos." Yo luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

El rostro de Charlie se endureció, "¿es lo que te han dicho tus amigos? Pues déjame decirte algo diferente Isabella. El doctor Cullen es una persona valiosa para la comunidad. Que probablemente podría cobrar más en alguna otra parte, pero fuimos afortunados de que a su mujer le gustara la vida aquí en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Sus hijos se comportan bien y eso es más de lo que se puede decir de algunos de los otros chicos de alrededor cuyas familias han estado aquí durante generaciones. Solo porque acaban de mudarse aquí hace poco tiempo no significa que la gente pueda contar raras especulaciones sobre su familia." Eso podía haber sido el discurso más largo que había escuchado decir a Charlie. Debe de sentirse muy enfadado con ese tema.

"Bueno, Ch-papá, Edward parecía actuar tan raro conmigo, solo quería saber más sobre ellos." Yo ensordecí.

"Hmmm… tal vez los dos empezasteis con mal pie. Puede que el lunes puedas arreglar las cosas entre los dos." Sugirió Charlie. No creo que quisiera hablar con Edward de momento. Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato.

"Ah, por cierto," Charlie recordó. "Billy y Jacob Black vienen de visita mañana. Jacob está muy emocionado por verte."

Recuerdo a Jacob. Cuando éramos niños pequeños jugábamos juntos. También nos hacíamos compañía cuando Charlie o Billy decidían llevarnos a sus viajes de pesca con ellos. Eso mejoró mi humor un poco antes de irme a dormir.

Estaba muy agradecida de no tener ninguna pesadilla sobre mi incidente con Edward. Y también estaba feliz de que hoy fuera Sábado, así que no vería el rostro de Edward hasta el lunes.

¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué había venido a Forks?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola otra vez! Ya que estamos aquí traduciendo un poquito voy a hacer publicidad de mi otro fic. Uno que si que estoy escribiendo yo y yo misma soy la autora original. Se llama "La obra que nos unió". Espero que os paséis.

Un beso

LauraMasen


	3. Historias Quileute

Capítulo 3:

Historias quileute

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me ponen muy contenta aunque la historia no sea mía. Pero solo que me mantiene contenta y para seguir traduciendo.

Acabo de recibir la noticia de que la autora está escribiendo la secuela de esta historia, así que le pediré permiso para que me deje traducirla también y si me lo da, ya sabéis que tenéis que continuar leyéndola :P

Veronick -- Muchas de nadas por seguir escribiendo reviews, jejeje. Besos

LizzieCullen17 -- A que si? Jajajaja, nunca se me habría ocurrido, en serio. Besos.

Ginny3001 -- jajaja, si, todos beben sangre humana. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Te enterarás con el paso de los capítulos, jejeje.

Caaaamilaw. twilight. Jonas -- Muchas gracias por tu review. Si. En este capítulo tienes la visita de Jacob!! :P Besos.

Vaale -- mmm, Edward y Bella juntos? Jajajaja, yo creo que no sería interesante si no lo estuvieran, verdad? :P jajajaja

Gloria Fernanda -- Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los otros dos. Besos.

Jkrf123 -- jajajaja, bueno… ya verás a lo largo de la historia, que es muy peligroso salir de Forks… mmm, te he dejado intrigada??? Besos.

Girl-Dark-Butterfly -- Impacienteeeee!! Jajajaja. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi y que lo disfrutes. Besos.

Kasumi -- Me alegro de que te guste :D Besos.

Y bueno, eso, que sigáis dejando muchos reviews que me alegran mucho y puedo seguir traduciendo mucho más rápido.

Besos

LauraMasen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo largo de toda la mañana estuve ocupada con las tareas que tenía que hacer. No tenía muchas ya que había estado aquí solo dos días. Así que después de terminar con las tareas hice los deberes, para gastar tiempo hasta que Jacob apareciera. Lamentablemente terminé más pronto lo que dio tiempo de vagar mi mente. Mi mente vagaba a un lugar al que no quería ir.

Edward Cullen.

Había pensado esto antes millones de veces. Las preguntas aparecían en mi cabeza. ¿Era un caníbal? ¿Eran él y su familia caníbales? ¿Él era humano? Rememorando de nuevo el incidente, me acordé de que su toque era muy frío. ¿Por qué no lo recordé antes? Edward también era muy fuerte. Me inmovilizó contra la pared y mis intentos de escapar solo terminaban en fracaso. Aunque yo tampoco soy tan fuerte. Ni él ni sus hermanos comieron durante el almuerzo tampoco.

Esto era demasiado. Estaba agradecida que Charlie llegara a casa del trabajo antes para pasar la tarde con Billy. Le pregunté a Charlie si podía hacer unos nachos de aperitivo. Él pareció entusiasmarse con la idea.

Primero cogí las tortillas y las corté en trozos de nachos. Apliqué el spray antiadherente sobre ellos antes de ponerlos en el microondas. A mitad de camino de la cocción les puse queso y salsa picante. Una vez terminé los coloqué en un plato con la salsa en medio.

Inmediatamente después de tener hechos los nachos Billy y Jacob aparecieron.

Caminé hacia fuera para saludarlos. Jacob fue el primero en salir del coche. Fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacar la silla de ruedas. Casi había olvidado que Billy estaba discapacitado de cintura para abajo. Jacob parecía tener 14, puede que 15 años, y tenía un largo y brillante pelo negro que caía pasando sus hombros. Su piel era de un sedoso color rojizo que casi parecía brillar por sí misma. Como el sol natural. Billy parecía una versión más vieja de Jacob. Mechones grises estaban dispersos en su pelo y las arrugas se materializaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Charlie y Billy inmediatamente se fueron al salón para ver el partido, con su propia porción de nachos. Jacob y yo fuimos arriba a mi habitación.

"Así que Jacob, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?" le pregunté. Jacob llevaba un plato de nachos en sus manos, empujando uno tras otro en su boca.

"Genial Bells," habló con su boca llena.

"Jacob tal vez deberías tratar de comer tu comida en vez de aspirar. No todos conocemos el Heimlich." Bromeé.

Jacob fingió toser, "Lo siento Bells, nunca aprendí buenas maneras en la comida. Aunque, eres excelente haciendo nachos."

Sonreí. "No hablas en serio. Aprendí a hacer este plato en una clase de secundaria."

"Así que, ¿Cómo te va la vida Bella?" preguntó.

Sorneí, "La vida me va bien." Bueno, excepto por conocer a Edward Cullen, pero por lo demás está bien. "Oye Jacob," comencé. "¿Sabes algo acerca de los Cullen?"

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. No entendía por qué estaba sonriendo con el tema de los Cullen.

"Bella, ¿te gustan las historias populares?" esa pregunta me cogió fuera de guardia.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté estúpidamente.

"Ya sabes, una historia popular. Relacionada con un cuento popular. Pasada de generación en generación a través del boca a boca. Es normalmente mantenida por la gente y lugar en una cultura." Explicó.

"Si, Jacob gracias por explicarme ese poquito de información" le dije un poco irritada. "Quería decir ¿qué tienen que ver esos cuentos populares con los Cullen?

"Oh, bueno, es una leyenda Quileute. Y se refiere a los Cullen porque explica cómo ellos vinieron aquí." Sonrió, sabiendo que había picado mi curiosidad. "¿Quieres oírla?"

Yo asentí.

"¿Sabías que los Quileute supuestamente descienden de los lobos? Tu gente nos llamaría hombres lobo, pero la manera correcta sería cambia formas. Hace mucho tiempo, mi bisabuelo, Ephraim Black, encontró a los Cullen traspasando nuestras tierras. Ellos alegaban que solo estaban cazando. Nuestra gente no les apreciaba.

"Una lucha comenzó entre los Cullen y nuestra tribu. La batalla duró dos días. Sin estar ganando ninguna de las partes, Ephraim intentó un método diferente. Él les dijo a los Cullen que si ellos cazaban fuera de la reserva y de Forks, entonces podrían quedarse. Siempre que ellos se mantengan fuera de nuestras tierras. Y así es como se formó un tratado."

"Pero los Cullen se mudaron aquí hace solo dos años." Protesté.

"O simplemente volvieron." Dijo. Eso podría ser cierto. Hubo un silencio entre Jacob y yo. Estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos sobre los Cullen mientras él parecía estar mirando cada una de mis expresiones.

"Jacob," pausé. "¿Qué es lo que ellos cazan?"

Jacob se inclinó, su rostro de manera siniestra. "Humanos," yo tragué. Así que es cierto que los Cullen eran caníbales. ¿Cómo pudo ser que nadie lo notara? Seguramente notarían que la gente desaparece.

"Asi que son como c-caníbales." Tartamudeé. Jacob rió. "¿Qué?" le pregunté.

"¿Caníbales? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Tú has dicho que ellos comían humanos. Eso sería considerado canibalismo, lo que está muy mal visto en la sociedad." Añadí el asunto con naturalidad.

Jacob estaba riéndose. "Bella, no comen humanos. Una mejor manera de decirlo sería que beben humanos, supongo. Nuestra gente les llama chupasangres, tu gente los llamaría vampiros."

Vampiro.

¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Un vampiro? Eso no tendría sentido porque él salía durante el día. A menos que vaya con un protector para vampiros, estoy bastante segura de que eso era imposible.

"Jake, ¿Cuáles son las características de un vampiro?" le pregunté casualmente.

"Frios, rápidos, y fuertes, pero los cambia formas son mejores. Porque nosotros somos de sangre caliente, fuertes y rápidos. ¿Con quién preferirías acurrucarte? ¿Un asesino de sangre fría o un protector de sangre caliente? "

"Eso depende Jacob. ¿Eres mi protector?" le pregunté, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi cara.

"Solo si tu quieres que lo sea." Dijo Jacob devolviéndome la sonrisa. Estuvimos sentados así, juntos, hasta que Billy llamó a Jacob porque tenían que irse. En el camino fuera de la casa corrí hasta Jacob y le abracé.

"Adiós, mi protector." Le dije.

Él sonrió y llevó a Billy hasta la camioneta. Me pregunto cómo una persona puede conducir estando paralizado. Tendré que preguntarle a Jacob alguna vez.

Esa noche hice unos simples perritos calientes y patatas fritas. Charlie se ofreció a lavar los platos, así que pude ir a dormir temprano. Dijo que parecía cansada. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo en el bosque, sin sentido de la dirección. Estaba dirigiéndome desde la parte oscura del bosque y yendo al brillante claro. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque, alguien dijo mi nombre.

"Bella," la voz sonaba como el terciopelo suave como la seda. "Bella, vuelve." Me di la vuelta y estuve frente a frente con Edward Cullen. "Hola mi precioso aperitivo. ¿Te gustaría volver conmigo a la parte más oscura del bosque?" comenzó a tirar de mí desde el luminoso claro. Yo no quería ir con él. Yo quería salir del bosque.

"¡Déjala ir!" una voz familiar gruñó. Edward me agarró fuertemente, cuando giré mi cabeza. Jacob estaba allí pareciendo más mayor de cómo lo vi la última vez. Él tenía más músculos y estaba más alto. Edward se negó a dejarme ir. "¡He dicho que la sueltes!" gritó. El cuerpo de Jacob estaba temblando violetamente.

Edward me empujó detrás de él cuando los dos comenzaron a andar haciendo círculos. Después comenzaron a cargar el uno al otro. El tiempo parecía ir extremadamente a cámara lenta. Jacob explotó, y en su lugar había un lobo gigante de color rojizo. Cuando ellos chocaron me desperté aterrorizada. No por mí, sino por Jacob.

"Jacob" susurré. "Gracias por protegerme." No soñé por el resto de la noche.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin más palabras --- Reviews!!!


	4. Almuerzo con un estúpido vampiro

Capítulo 4:

Almuerzo con un estúpido vampiro

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todas, quería dar las gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta maravillosa historia que estoy traduciendo. De verdad que me encanta traducir para vosotros.

Jkrf123: la mosquita, la verdad es que la deja bien detrás de la oreja :P jejeje. Besos y espero que te guste el siguiente capi.

Yuuki-chan18: Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo! En serio, se me pasó contestar a tu review. Lo siento de veras. Jeje. Weno, en cuanto a lo de Edward con ese carácter, no crees que es sexy??? A mi si me lo parece :P Y Jacob, siempre lo pondremos en todos los fics como un tremendo pesado. Besitos

Grey.s25: me alegro mucho de que te guste. Sigue dejando reviews que a la autora original le encantan vuestros reviews :P y por supuesto a mi también, jejeje :D Besos.

Ginny3001: OH, que mono, perrito mojado, me encanta esa carita, jejejeje. Lo de la secuela todavía no es seguro que me vaya a dejar traducirla porque no he querido pedírselo hasta que haya terminado de traducir esta… Un beso.

Girl-Dark-Butterfly: Me alegro de que te guste guapísima. Si, la verdad es que está interesante. Un beso.

Caaaamilaw. Twilight. Jonas: A ver a ver que pasaaaa, jejeje. Besos y mordiscos para ti también :P

Y sin más dilación, aquí teneis el capítulo 4:

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El lunes llegó demasiado rápido. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar cuando bajé las escaleras. Tal vez podría llamar enferma. Si llamo a Charlie y finjo estar enferma podría funcionar. A menos que Charlie decidiera venir a casa a cuidarme lo que probablemente haría. Tal vez podría saltarme biología. Pero probablemente entonces el Sr. Banner enviará mis deberes a casa con alguien para traérmelos. Y ya que Edward era mi compañero de laboratorio tendría sentido que fuera él el que me los trajera.

Suspiré, finalmente renunciando a todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Todas eran inútiles. Era solo el segundo día en el instituto Forks y ya nunca más quería volver. Tal vez podría convencer a Charlie de dejarme estudiar en la reserva. Jacob lo disfrutaría.

Me comí los cereales lentamente. Solo cogiendo uno cada vez. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, no pude estar aquí por más tiempo si no llegaría tarde a la primera hora. Fuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Estaba agradecida de que se estuviera seco en mi camioneta. Cuando llegué a la escuela no quería salir. La lluvia seguía cayendo con ninguna intención de parar y desde mi borroso parabrisas pude ver las blancas figuras de la familia Cullen. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Una llamada en mi ventana me hizo dar un bote. Me di la vuelta, agradecida, de ver a Jessica. Otra ventaja, era que también tenía un paraguas en sus manos, así que no tendríamos que caminar con dificultad bajo la lluvia.

"Buenos días", le dije cerrando la puerta de la camioneta. Me sentía a salvo caminando con Jessica. Mientras hubiera un testigo cerca de mí no creo que los Cullen actuaran enfrentándome.

"Buenas," respondió. "¿Dónde has estado? Quedan como cinco minutos para que empiece la primera clase".

"Lo siento, me dormí." Mentí. Nunca fui realmente buena mintiendo. Jessica levantó su ceja notando mi falsa fachada, pero lo dejé pasar. Caminamos hasta nuestra primera clase mientras conversábamos entre nosotras. Toda la mañana pasó de la misma manera. Una vez que una clase terminaba encontraría un amigo con el que caminar hasta la siguiente clase para estar a salvo.

En el almuerzo sin embargo no recordé que todos estaríamos todos juntos en la misma habitación. Hice mi camino, con el grupo, hasta nuestra mesa. Estaba caminando en la mitad del grupo de amigos porque estaba asustada de lo que pudiera ver.

Mike parecía estar haciendo planes para ir a la playa La Push en la reserva. Dijo que iríamos cuando hiciera buen tiempo. Eso estaría bien. Tener un día soleado aquí en el deprimente Forks. Jessica comenzó a reírse entre dientes cuando me miró.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté.

"Edward Cullen te está mirando." Susurró. Creo que mis ojos se salieron de pronto de mi cabeza. "Bella, relájate, mira." Señaló con su tenedor en la dirección hacia donde él estaba. Inmediatamente mis ojos fueron a su mesa con su familia, pero Edward no estaba en ninguna parte.

Me volví de nuevo a Jessica, "¿De qué estás hablando? Él no está aquí."

"Eso es porque estás mirando en el lugar equivocado. Está sentado solo." Giré mi cabeza otra vez y encontré su mesa. Como decía Jessica, él estaba sentado solo, sus ojos atravesándome. Edward levantó su dedo índice, señalándome que fuera con él. Como una idiota, sacudí mi cabeza, Edward comenzó a reír y asintió, todavía señalándome que fuera allí.

"¿Quiere que vayas tú?" Me giré hacia Jessica.

"Espero que no." Gemí.

"Estoy bastante segura de que sí." Declaró Jessica.

Suspiré, "Bien." Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hasta Edward.

Podía sentir que mis compañeros estaban mirándome todo el camino hasta allí.

"Hola Bella," dijo Edward.

Me mordí el labio. "¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté bruscamente.

"Quiero que te sientes conmigo." Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté.

"Quiero saber lo que tú sabes. Ahora siéntate." Su tono estaba empezando a sonar demandante e irritado, así que me senté obedientemente. "Así que Bella dime lo que sabes sobre mí y mi familia.

"Um… Deduje que eras un vampiro." Él se rió.

"Realmente lo has descubierto por ti misma."

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No, tuve ayuda de un amigo."

"Así que le dijiste alguien lo nuestro."

"No, no, nolohice." Hablé tan rápido que mis palabras salieron juntas.

Edward se rió de nuevo. "Dios mío, qué nerviosa. Cálmate, la gente está empezando a mirar.

"Si, supongo que mirarían a la chica nueva hablando con el vampiro del pueblo." Edward paró de reír, su rostro oscureciéndose.

"Quédate en silencio. Tú no creerías cuánta gente está tratando de escuchar nuestra conversación. Como tu amiga de allí," señaló a Jessica que estaba tirando su bandeja. "Ella se levantó deliberadamente para escuchar nuestra conversación" Jessica caminó pasando la mesa sin mostrar ningún signo de intentar escuchar lo que nosotros estábamos diciendo.

"¿Cómo sabes que Jessica no solo estaba tirando su bandeja porque ya había comido?"

"Puedo leer las mentes." Dijo simplemente. Oh vamos. Primero, vampiros, luego hombres lobo, ahora lectores de mentes. Esto es estaba pasando de la raya al hacerme creer esas cosas.

"Edward, eso suena ridículo. Incluso para ti."

"Es verdad."

"Oh si, si fuera tan cierto entonces ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?" Una mirada de frustración cruzó el rostro de Edward.

"No lo sé. Puedo leer todos los pensamientos de esta habitación. Excepto la tuya." Sus ojos tenían un sentimiento de deseo en ellos. Así que Edward no podía leer mi mente. Esto era una ventaja que me gustaba. Me hizo sentir poderosa, por una vez. Sonreí con el pensamiento.

"¿Qué te hace tan feliz? Solo porque tus pensamientos estén a salvo de mí no quiere decir que tu lo estés."

"Bueno, tú no has tratado de comerme en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí por el tratado que hicisteis." Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Si, el tratado dice que la familia Cullen no puede cazar a nadie en Forks o La Push." Dijo Edward. "Pero para que lo sepas Isabella Swan, cuando dejes la seguridad de esa área serás mía." Edward bruscamente se levantó y se fue. No lo había notado pero la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Él tenía razón. El tratado solo decía que los Cullen no podían cazar ni en Forks ni en La Push. Eso significa que no puedo irme de compras, visitar a mi madre, o nada más que requiera salir de la zona segura.

"¡Ugh! ¡Estúpido vampiro!" refunfuñé en voz alta.

Biología era mi próxima clase. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser mi compañero? La vida en Forks sería mucho mejor sin él. Fui derecha a clase cuando sonó el timbre. Hoy la postura de Edward era diferente. Se sentó encorvado contra la silla, sus brazos cruzados. Casi parecía como un niño. Consideré que estaba enfadado conmigo por nuestra conversación en el almuerzo o porque él no podía leer mi mente.

Me senté al lado de Edward. "Hey," le dije. Él no respondió. Así que él me estaba dando la espalda, eso es algo que puedo disfrutar. "Bien no me hables." El resto de la clase Edward estuvo sentado de esa manera y cuando el timbre sonó él se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta antes de que nadie hubiera cogido sus cosas.

Qué vampiro tan maleducado.

En gimnasia solo me caí dos veces. El viaje a casa fue agradable, porque los Cullen no estaban en ninguna parte cuando estaba caminando hacia mi coche. Hoy se estaba convirtiendo en un buen día. Preparé la cena para Charlie y terminé mis deberes. Como no tenía nada que hacer fui a mi habitación. Necesitaba dormir.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuché una voz de soprano detrás de mí. "¡Por fin! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, esperando?! Me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Alice Cullen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todos otra vez, solo quería hacer un poquillo de propaganda por aquí, jejeje.

Tengo una historia escrita por mí, ya voy por el capítulo 15 y el capítulo 16 está en marcha, a puntito de actualizar. Me gustaría que lo leyeseis a ver si os gusta. Se llama: La Obra que nos unió.

También voy a comenzar a traducir un fic llamado: For Always, el título lo voy a dejar así en inglés y esta es la sinopsis:

Bella es una novelista romántica que vive con Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper en Forks, Washington. Cuando Edward, el hermano pequeño de Emmett, viene a pasar el verano, ¿podría la aparente vida perfecta de Bella no ser tan perfecta nunca más? LEMONS

En pocos momentos estará subido el primer capítulo.

Pues eso, que espero que os paséis por ambas historias a ver si os gusta.

Muchos besos

LauraMasen


	5. La Advertencia de Alice

Capítulo 5: La advertencia de Alice

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por los reviews. NikkiAlice está muy contenta! Y yo también!! Jejejeje. De todas formas me gustaría que consiguiéramos más que los que se consiguieron en inglés y para ello necesito que haya más de 5 reviews por capítulo :(

Sereniti84: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. Besos

Jkrf123: Puesss… Ya lo verás :P Besos.

Yuuki-chan18: Veis como no puede irse de Forks en un avión??? Jejejeje. Si es que… pobre Bella, yo estaría aterrada, pero siendo perseguida por un sexy vampiro… jejeje. Besos.

Grey.s25: Molestia, qué molestia! Molestia ninguna nena! Jejeje. Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de enviar reviews! Me alegro de que te guste mucho la historia porque yo la traduzco con muchísimo amor. Pero pobrecita, deja de morderte las uñas que te vas a quedar al final sin dedos, jajaja. Besos.

Caaaamilaw. Twilight. Jonas: Pues la de For Always si que es LEMON!! Acabo de subirla así que ya sabes, a leer! Besitos y mordisquitos para ti también!

Luna-Tsuki-Chachi: Muchas gracias guapa. Bienvenida a la historia y espero que la disfrutes!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"A-Alice C-Cullen," tartamudeé. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en mi habitación? Dejando eso aparte, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella en mi casa? ¿Quiere beberse mi sangre? Estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda a Charlie, pero entonces…

La pequeña mano de Alice la cubrió antes de que cualquier sonido fuera producido.

"Bella, cálmate." Habló como si fuéramos viejas amigas. "Por favor no empieces a gritar como una loca para pedir ayuda a Charlie. No estoy aquí para matarte. Solo quería hablar. ¿Está bien?" ¿Alice estaba preguntándome si está bien? Edward probablemente me obligaría a hablar con él. Asentí con la cabeza y su mano resbaló de mi cara hasta mi mano. Tiró de mí llevándome a la cama para sentarnos. Tenía dudas de si debería gritar hasta el cansancio o tener una conversación con Alice que solo podía conducir hacia lo desconocido.

Mis pies no dudaban aparentemente, ellos solamente la seguían hasta la cama. Moví mi mirada hacia el suelo. No quería viajar aquí. Con mi suerte haría caer un avión simplemente porque me subí. Es la cantidad de mal karma que me seguía.

"Así que, Bella," la miré. "Tú sab…,"

"¡Santo Dios!" grité, saltando lejos de Alice. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Los ojos de Alice eran del color del rojo sangre carmesí. Era el tipo de cosa que ves en las películas de terror. Ella se movió hacia la ventana.

"Bella," llamó Charlie. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eh… nada Ch-papá. Era solo una enorme y peluda araña." Traté de mentir. Charlie pareció creérselo. De hecho comenzó a reírse de manera histérica.

"Oh Bella," dijo entre risas. "No asustes a tu viejo con esas cosas." Comenzó Charlie a caminar fuera. Una vez cerró, Alice se materializó de la nada. ¿Cómo hacían eso los vampiros? No hacían ningún sonido cuando hacían su aparición.

"Dios mío, estás tremendamente nerviosa. Edward tenía razón." Dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Corrí mi mano por mi pelo," Alice ¿Por qué tus ojos están rojo sangre?"

"¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?" me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. Alice suspiró, "Acabo de comer. Cuando mis ojos se ven oscuros significa que estoy sediente, pero cuando está así, no estoy tan sedienta." Mis ojos se abrieron anchamente. ¿No tenían los Cullen la promesa de no cazar a nadie en Forks? "Antes de que lo preguntes, no he cazado a nadie de aquí en Forks ni de La Push. Nuestra familia caza en Seattle. No pienses mal por eso. La gente desaparece de las grandes ciudades cada día." Eso no era ninguna excusa. Esas personas tenían familias y amigos. Tenían vidas. Solo porque tú tuvieras hambre no significa que te dé la excusa para tomar sus vidas. Por supuesto nunca pude decirle mis pensamientos a Alice. A pesar de que era más baja que yo, en cierto modo la podía encontrar bastante más intimidante que Edward.

"Así que vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Bella parece que adivinaste nuestro secreto muy rápido como sabía que lo harías. Lo único que me molesta es ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

Al principio no respondí. No quería poner a Jacob en peligro si se lo decía. Nunca podría perdonarme si algo le sucediera por mi culpa.

Alice frunció el ceño al no decírselo bastante pronto. "Oh por favor Bella," hizo un mohín. Inclinó su cabeza de manera que estaba mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas. Era una mirada verdaderamente desconsolada. "De verdad me gustaría saber cómo adivinaste el gran misterio de los Cullen."

"Ehm… un amigo me contó las historias del trato que hicisteis." Le dije aturdida. "Aprendí que hay gente que los llama vampiros. Al principio creí que erais caníbales, pero la historia me hizo cambiar de idea." Admití. Alice inclinó su rostro frunciendo el ceño. Me sentí como si acabara de despertarme de una siesta. ¿Cómo hacían eso los vampiros? ¿O era realmente fácil ser deslumbrado? Eso me recordó cuando Edward y yo tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro. La forma en que me atrajo entre los dos edificios. El recuerdo de esos pensamientos me estremeció.

"¿Tuviste una conversación con un amigo?" preguntó. Creo que pensó que yo estaba mintiendo. Genial, cuando miento a la gente saben que estoy mintiendo, pero cuando en realidad estoy diciendo la verdad la gente piensa que estoy mintiendo también.

"Sí," asentí. Ella levantó una ceja.

"Oh sí. ¿Si lo hiciste cómo es que no pude verlo?" preguntó Alice. ¿Ver qué? Ugh, estoy tan confundida. "Oh sí, Edward no te había dicho que puedo ver visiones del futuro." Genial, más especulaciones en las que creer. En vez de perder el tiempo y el esfuerzo vamos con ello.

"Alice soy bastante nueva en estas cosas mitológicas, no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué no pudiste tener la una visión de mí hablando con mi amigo."

"¿Quién es tu amigo, de todos modos?" no puedo decírtelo. No importa lo que pase, no puedo poner a Jacob en peligro por mi culpa.

"Alice, realmente no quiero decírtelo." Un ceño cruzó su rostro. Cerré mis ojos para no convertirme en la marioneta de Alice. Esperé para que ella comenzara a protestar pero nada vino.

"Bien" suspiró. "Te dejaré para ti un poco de información." Alice se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana. "Pero Bella, te recomiendo que te quedes en Forks. Toda la familia está apostando sobre quién será el primero en tenerte una vez dejes la zona segura."

Tragué profundamente. Alice se estaba riendo de manera escalofriante tal y como se estaba riendo el viernes con Edward. Sentí una breve ola en la habitación cuando se fue. Qué sádico era esto. ¿Qué les había hecho yo? Era solo una inocente humana que estaba al lado de un vampiro loco. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir por esto? Era totalmente injusto.

"Estúpidos vampiros," mascullé hacia mí misma. Esa noche tuve un mal sueño. Creo que este podría estar en los tres primeros de mi lista.

Estaba caminando junto a la carretera. Había coches cerca de mí. Ellos seguían tocando sus claxon y cuando los miré un conductor me señaló que me diera la vuelta, antes de irse.

Caminé hasta la señal donde ponía 'Dejando Forks'. Fue una extraña visión. Había como una línea fronteriza que separaba la zona segura de la zona peligrosa. El paisaje de la zona segura parecía brillar más que la zona peligrosa.

No dudé y caminé un paso y otro desde la zona segura. Tan pronto como lo hice sentí, sin embargo, que necesitaba volver atrás. Se trataba de un peligroso enfermizo sentimiento que me hizo girar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso sobre la tierra, una pálida mano se lanzó y me agarró. Mis ojos se ampliaron con horror.

"Te dije Bella, que tenías que quedarte en Forks." Dijo Alice Cullen, trayéndome de vuelta hacia ella. Sus ojos eran de un brillante rojo carmesí y los colmillos salían de su boca."Parece que he ganado la apuesta." Se enorgullecía mientras los otros hermanos Cullen se materializaban de la nada, con sus ojos rojos y los colmillos.

"No es justo Alice," se quejó Emmett agarrando mi otra mano y tirando de mí hacia él. "Tú lo viste en una visión."

"Quien encuentra atesora" ella volvió a tirar de mí.

"Tal vez podríamos compartir." Dijo Edward. A todos ellos parecía gustarle la idea. Todos me rodearon y mostraron sus colmillos.

"Lo siento, Bella. Te lo advertí." Me recordó Alice, antes de que todos se me abalanzaran y clavaran sus brillantes y blancos dientes en mi carne.

Grité cuando me desperté. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Era bueno que Edward no viniera a ver si estaba bien. Como la otra noche no soñé por el resto de la noche. En cambio, me quedé llorando debido a las imágenes mentales de los Cullen mordiéndome.

Forks ¡TE ODIO!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por favor, ya sabéis, muchos Reviews!

LauraMasen


	6. Infeliz día soleado

Capítulo 6: Infeliz día soleado

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia traducida :P

Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando porque a mí me gustó mucho cuando la leí, jejeje.

Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews y también a los que no. Pero pido a todos que dejéis buenos reviews para que podamos dar buenos incentivos a NikkiAlice para que haga una buena secuela.

Muchos besos

Ginny3001: La verdad es que yo creí que le iba a intentar hacer algo!!! Y lo de la apuesta me dejó KO, jejeje. Imaginate a Edward ahí apostando que va a conseguir a Bella sea como sea, uff, jajaja. Besos y espero que disfrutes este capi.

Sereniti84: Me alegro de que te guste guapa!! Besos y disfruta del capi.

Luna-Tsuki-Chachi: jajaja pues de angelito tiene todavía un pelín ya lo verás en el siguiente capi, por lo menos no parece tan mala :P Besos y disfruta del capi.

Grey.s25: me alegro de que tus dedos estén bien, jajajaja. Por lo menos no me has dicho que ya vas por los codos: D Besos.

Sin más dilación, a disfrutar!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era una total ruina a la mañana siguiente. Había manchas moradas bajo mis ojos y mi pelo era un amasijo de enredos. También me froté las muñecas. Alice y Emmett tiraban de mí, en el sueño, y parecía tan real, pero cuando me desperté no encontré ninguna herida en mis muñecas. Podía estar solo paranoica pero la sensación de tener a un vampiro cogiéndote las muñecas no desaparecía de tu mente.

Cogí un cepillo y comencé a desenredar los nudos de mi pelo. Me rendí y solamente la puse en una cola de caballo desordenada. Luego me puse a cepillarme los dientes. Esa mañana el aliento de mi boca era horrible. Me cepillé los dientes dos veces para quitar el sabor de mi boca. Cuando bajé las escaleras Charlie se estaba yendo.

"Oye Bells," me llamó desde la puerta. "¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar anoche. Iba a comprobar cómo estabas, pero temía despertarte si ya te habías quedado dormida." Explicó.

"Si, papá, fue solo un mal sueño." Intenté tranquilizarlo. Asintió y me dijo adiós. No tenía ganas de desayunar esa mañana. Conduje hasta la escuela y aparqué lo más lejos de ellos que pude. Dejé la calefacción puesta en la camioneta y descansé la cabeza en el volante. Si me quedé dormida, honestamente no creo que me importara llegar tarde.

Mis muñecas tenían esa sensación otra vez. Era difícil de describir. Incluso aunque los vampiros tienen el toque frío, cuando quitaron sus manos el frío desapareció, para ser reemplazado por una cálida sensación incómoda. Como dije, era muy difícil de describir.

Un golpe en la ventana me hizo saltar. Miré hacia arriba y vi los brillantes ojos lavanda de Alice Cullen mirándome. Bajé la ventana.

"Lo siento mucho Bella," se disculpó. "No sabía que visita te haría tener pesadillas. ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

En vez de responder a su pregunte le dije, "Tus ojos están de color lavanda. Ayer eran rojos." Susurré. Era evidente que aún estaba cansada y desenfocada.

"Son lentillas, la sospecha podría crecer si tenemos los ojos rojos, pero Bella ¿me perdonas?" yo asentí.

"Alice, ¿cómo sabes que he tenido pesadillas?"

"Lo vi en una visión." Aclaró. "Una cosa más Bella," pausó. "Ayer cuando te dije que toda la familia estaba apostando por quien te cogería primero, olvidé mencionar algo, yo no participo en la apuesta. Ni tampoco mis padres." Ella no participaba en la apuesta. ¿Cómo sé que no estaba mintiendo?

"Alice, ¿cómo puedo saber que estás diciendo la verdad?" pregunté.

"Pregunta a Edward. Aunque no se cuanta tranquilidad podría darte. Supongo que puedes usar tu mejor juicio. Nos vemos más tarde Bella." Dijo yéndose. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Alice no estaba en la apuesta. No sabía si podía confiar en ella pero esa idea me hacía sonreír un poco. Caminé con dificultad hacia mi primera clase. La mañana fue tranquila hasta que llegué a trigonometría y vi a Jessica casi literalmente saltando de su asiento.

Caminé hasta allí y su charlatana boca comenzó a hablar. "Dime todo lo que pasó contigo y Edward Cullen, ayer en el almuerzo."

Suspiré, "De verdad Jessica en realidad no pasó nada. Simplemente nos sentamos y hablamos."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"No sé, me preguntó cómo estaba." Jessica no se lo creyó.

"¿Eso es todo?" estaba claramente decepcionada con la falta de información que podía difundir. Los cotilleos no eran algo que necesitara añadir a mi lista de 'Cosas que estresan'.

"Si, todo." Suspiré otra vez y dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa. Cuando llegó el almuerzo me senté en la mesa habitual con mis amigos. Levanté la cabeza para ver que los Cullen seguían dándome furtivas miradas. Hoy Edward se unió a ellos, era evidente que no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

Durante la clase de biología él aún parecía estar ignorándome. Me parecía bien. En el gimnasio no me caí, mucho. Y el camino a casa fue agradable. Ese fue el primer día que sentí un poco normal desde que había venido aquí. La semana también pasó de esa manera.

Mike dijo que iban a hacer un viaje a la playa el sábado. El pronóstico del tiempo predecía sol. Sería increíble. Tener un día soleado en el triste Forks, pero creo que ahora he aprendido a no mantener mis esperanzas desde que el mal Karma estaba detrás de mí.

Me desperté el sábado por la mañana. Tuve que parpadear unas pocas veces por la luz no natural que estaba inundando la habitación a través de la ventana. Inmediatamente me levanté y salté fuera de la cama hacia la ventana. Como el pronóstico había dicho, ahí estaba el sol. Me quedé al lado de la ventana absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de sol que pude antes de que las nubes invasoras pudieran venir y arruinar mi día. Finalmente, tuve que prepararme para la fiesta en la playa en La Push. Me vestí, desayuné, y le dije adiós a Charlie. Encontrar la tienda de los Newton fue fácil. Al igual que los otros edificios de Forks, estaba al lado de la carretera.

Mike me invitó a sentarme frente a él. Miré hacia afuera buscando algún signo de ellos. Algún día tenía que saber dónde estaba exactamente la línea del tratado. Cuando entramos en La Push vi un reflejo blanco desaparecer en el bosque. Probablemente solo estaba paranoica.

Durante la fiesta en la playa, la gente parecía dividirse en grupos e irse a diferentes lugares. Algunos incluso se aventuraron a meterse en las frías aguas congeladas. Yo sin embargo estaba contenta sentada y absorbiendo los rayos del sol.

"Bella," una ronca voz familiar me llamó. Miré y vi a Jacob corriendo hacia mí. Algunos de los otros niños de la reserva estaban en la playa también.

"Hey Jake," dije. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esta es mi reserva, ¿no? Creo que puedo ir hasta la playa, de vez en cuando."

"Claro, así que ¿cómo estás?"

"Me va bien. He estado trabajando en algunos coches pero nada realmente."

"Bella," la voz de Jessica me llamó. Suspiré y me di la vuelta para verla sentada a mi lado. "¿Conoces a gente de la reserva?" preguntó.

"Solo a Jacob," respondí.

Ella asintió. "Soy Jessica Stanley." Ella tendió su mano. Jacob la sacudió educadamente y entonces volvió su mirada hacia mí. Rodé los ojos. "Así que vosotros sois amigos o…,"

"Jess," la corté. Claramente cogió la indirecta de que no la quería alrededor en ese momento. Jessica se marchó enfurruñada.

"Siento eso Jacob," dije, volviéndome hacia él. Tenía una mirada de anhelo y tristeza en sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa Jake?" pregunté.

Estuvo callado por un momento antes de hablar, "¿Somos solo amigos?" su pregunta me cogió con la guardia baja. La verdad es que quería a Jacob, pero solo como un hermano y nada más. Estúpida Jessica, tenía que venir aquí y arruinar mi conversación con él.

"Jake," escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente. "Te quiero solo como a un hermano. Además no estoy realmente interesada en salir con nadie ahora."

Jacob frunció el ceño, claramente estaba un poco herido. "¿Qué pasa si yo quiero ser algo más que eso?"

Ahora fruncí yo el ceño, no sabiendo cómo contestar eso. "Pero yo no. Me gusta nuestra relación tal y como está."

Jacob soltó un suspiro y entonces se levantó, "Te veré por ahí, Bella." Se fue en la otra dirección.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Esta no era la manera en que quería que se convirtiera este día. No quería que Jacob se enfadara conmigo. Él era mi mejor amigo y Jessica tenía que venir a cotorrear y arruinarlo. No hice mucho más durante el viaje a la playa además de sentarme y pensar en Jacob. En el camino a casa dejé a Jessica pedir ir en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegué a casa, hice la misma rutina de cosas que tenía que tener hechas antes de irme a dormir. Estaba agradecida de que esta noche fuera otra noche sin sueño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!


	7. Qué día tan frío para sorpresas

Capítulo 7: Qué día tan frío para sorpresas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar! Es que la semana pasada estuve de viaje porque fui a ver lo del Tour de Harry Potter!!!

Bueno, los que no fuisteis no os perdisteis nada, en serio. Es más poder entrar en el sorteo de salir en la película, pero nada… Pues eso…

Muchas gracias a sereniti84, ginny3001, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Serena Princesita Hale y Roni96 por dejarme reviews.

Respondo a la pregunta que me ha hecho Roni96: "si se supone que se alimentan de personas como acabarán juntos Edward y Bella?" Mmm es una buena pregunta. ¿No te parece excitante? La verdad es que aquí es como más excitante al ser mucho más prohibidoooo!! Jajaja. Pues ya te darás cuenta con el transcurso de los capítulos, no te preocupes :P

Muchos besos.

Dejad más reviews! Porfiiiiiii

Sin más dilación, aquí está el capi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al día siguiente no pude dejar de pensar en Jacob. Mi vida era tan frustrante en este momento. Nada parecía ir bien. Toda la culpa era de los Cullen. ¿Me merecía esto? La última vez que lo comprobé, no había roto ningún espejo ni pisado ningún leprechaun. Me pregunto si existen también los leprechauns. Si existen, Dios, necesito uno, rogué.

Hoy todavía estaba soleado. Me senté fuera todo el día tomando el sol y poniéndome al día de algunas lecturas que tenía que tener hechas para la escuela. Aunque en algún momento del día debía de haberme dormido, porque la siguiente cosa que escuché fue el coche de Charlie llegando a la entrada de la casa.

Charlie estaba en casa, la cena iba a estar tarde. Entré en la casa al mismo tiempo que él. "Lo siento Charlie," dije. "La cena va a estar tarde."

La cabeza de Charlie apareció en la cocina. "Está bien Bella, puedes hacer una de las pizzas congeladas."

Eso en realidad parecía una buena idea. Hice lo que Charlie me sugirió y puse una pizza de pepperoni en el horno. Comimos en silencio. No era raro ni nada, es solo que Charlie y yo somos de comer en silencio.

Dormir por la noche fue horrible. El sueño fue sobre Jacob. Estábamos en la parte más oscura del bosque. La piel de Jacob estaba brillando, como el sol. Continuó alejándose de mí y yo estaba intentando correr detrás de él. Empujé a mis piernas a ir más rápido, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más distancia había entre nosotros. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a acercarme, una mano blanca apareció y tiró de mi brazo. Me volví y estaba suficientemente segura de que ellos estaban allí. Me volví de nuevo a Jacob, llamándole, gritando su nombre, pero él nunca se volvió. Las manos de los Cullen me cogieron ahora haciéndome imposible ir a ninguna parte.

"Creía que habías dicho que eras mi protector." Susurré. Jacob volvió su cabeza y me miró oscuramente.

"Yo quería más que eso." Entonces se alejó de mí y desapareció en el bosque.

"Jacob," grité "No te vayas," terminé en un susurro, antes de ser violentamente atraída hacia la oscuridad.

Me desperté y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara. La sensación incómoda estaba en mis muñecas otra vez. Estaba tan irritada y triste que comencé a rascarlas ferozmente. De repente tiré de mis muñecas y mis uñas se clavaron en mi piel. La sangre cayó por mi brazo.

"Mierda," murmuré, antes de oír un grito en mi habitación. Volví la cabeza y me encontré con Alice Cullen mirándome de manera hambrienta. Su pequeña mano se disparó sobre su boca. ¡Oh mierda! Iba a morir. Ella continuó mirándome fijamente. Creo que su corazón estaba diciéndole que no, ¡pero sus instintos estaban gritándole que me comiera! Respiró en el aire y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió el brillante rojo se convirtió en un profundo negro. Sería una visión impresionante, excepto por el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir.

El siguiente movimiento de Alice me impactó incluso más que descubrir que ellos eran vampiros. Vi su pequeña figura avanzar hacia la venta, y en un instante ya se había ido. Una vez que desapareció sentí un zumbido en mis oídos y mi corazón estaba saliéndose del pecho.

Me levanté hacia la ventana y miré hacia afuera. Pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Antes de cerrarla susurré, "Gracias Alice." Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y fui hacia el baño para limpiar la sangre. La herida no era profunda pero era suficiente para hacer que la sangre corriera por mi brazo. Puse una pequeña venda y me fui a dormir. Con la misma rutina que todas mis malas noches, no soñé.

Cuando me desperté la habitación estaba oscura. Me moví hacia un lado para mirar la hora. Era la misma hora a la que siempre me levantaba. Salté de la cama y miré por la ventana.

"No," gemí. Toda la calle estaba cubierta de hielo y nieve. Pero si ayer fue un día soleado, ¡¿Cómo puede haber pasado esto?! Parecía que no podía tomar un descanso. Suspiré y me preparé para ir a la escuela. Como en la mayoría de los días, cuando bajaba las escaleras, Charlie no estaba allí.

Cuando salí algo crujió bajo mi pie. Miré hacia abajo, pero no había nada. Caminé otra vez y el mismo crujido sonó. Me puse de rodillas y cogí la nieve. Era algo extraño para mí. Yo solo había visto la nieve en la televisión. Pero esto era diferente. En la tele la nieve caía en grupos, pero aquí podías en realidad ver el detalle en la nieve. Era una hermosa vista pero no era suficiente para que me gustara la nieve. Tiré la húmeda nieve en el suelo y salté en la camioneta.

Estaba muy preocupada por el hielo en la calle porque iba a conducir en la carretera, pero el camino no fue tan malo como pensé. Cuando llegué a la escuela algo brillante captaron mis ojos.

Caminé hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta y vi unas cadenas de metal alrededor de la llanta en un brillante patrón. Todas las llantas estaban así.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Charlie debía de haberlas puesto temprano. Los sentimientos no eran algo compartido entre Charlie y yo. Tendré que darle las gracias después de la escuela.

Cuando estaba dándome la vuelta escuché el chirriante sonido de un coche. Me giré y mi mente registró dos cosas. La Van de Tyler estaba deslizándose por el hielo yendo directamente hacia la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Yo estaba ahí. Iba a ser arrastrada a la muerte. Y la segunda cosa que vi era a todos los Cullen mirando con horror.

Me preparé para el impacto de mi muerte. Cuando se iba a chocar contra mí, unas muy pálidas manos y musculosos brazos aparecieron enfrente de mí. De alguna manera fui tirada hacia el suelo. Miré hacia arriba, y allí estaba. Emmett Cullen. Sus dos musculosos brazos se apartaron y me sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Fue entonces cuando escuché el sonido de la gente gritando mi nombre.

"Bella"

"Bella"

"¡Que alguien llame al 911!" gritó la multitud. La cabeza de Tyler apareció por su ventana. Al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza, porque tenía un corte bastante feo en la parte derecha de su frente.

"Bella, lo siento mucho," se disculpó. "Lo pagaré."

Entonces la multitud nos rodeó. La ambulancia apareció y rechacé ir en camilla, por lo que en vez de eso, me senté en la parte de atrás. Había otro hombre sentado allí en un traje azul de hospital.

Solo para hacer conversación dije, "Sabes, siempre pensé que esto sería un poco más guay".

"Si, lo es cuando tú no eres la persona que llevan al hospital." Dijo.

Llegamos al hospital y la enfermera me llevó a una habitación aislada por órdenes del doctor. Me senté allí en una silla. Emmett Cullen acababa de salvarme la vida. Tal vez podría ser el segundo vampiro en el que podía confiar. Alice fue la primera, pero creo que estaba empezando a animarme con él. Acababa de sentarme cuando un golpe desde la puerta me hizo levantar la cabeza.

El médico entró y estaba segurísima de que era el Dr. Cullen. Él parecía un supermodelo, era delgado pero musculoso, y tenía el pelo rubio dorado. Podría ser el guapo hermano pequeño de Zeus. Sus ojos eran de un brillante lavanda, más brillantes de los que tenía Alice el otro día.

"Hola," dijo. "Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle estaba vestido de médico totalmente. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien," respondí. "Si no hubiera sido por Emmett podría haber muerto."

"Si," dijo, su rostro oscureciéndose. "Bella, ¿Cuánto sabes?" preguntó.

"Lo suficiente," suspiré. Él asintió sin necesitar ninguna otra explicación.

"Mm, Dr. Cullen," dije.

"Por favor, llámame Carlisle."

"Carlisle, ¿dónde está Emmett? Quería darle las gracias por salvarme."

"¿Quieres que vaya a por él?" yo asentí. Carlisle salió de la habitación y apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él, la grande figura de Emmett entró. Él no sonreía.

"G-Gracias, Emmett por salvarme." Mi cara se puso roja tomate y miré hacia abajo.

Emmett comenzó a reír, miré hacia arriba y descubrí que su ceño había sido reemplazado por su propia ridícula sonrisa. "No fue gran cosa. Pensé que serías una buena merienda que salvar." Fruncí el ceño. Ya empezamos otra vez conmigo siendo la comida. "También tenía que salvarte porque, una vez que tu sangre fuera expuesta al aire, nuestro secreto sería descubierto. Toda nuestra familia correría hacia allí y beberíamos como perros."

"Mm," pausé. "Gracias supongo." Bueno, eso le pone fuera de mi lista de vampiros favoritos. Él solo estaba salvando su comida y protegiendo a su familia. Suspiré y me levanté. Emmett sostuvo la puerta para mí y fue inmediatamente asaltada por un abrazo de Charlie.

"Dios mío Bella," amortiguó Charlie en mi pelo. "Me asustaste muchísimo. Nunca lo hagas otra vez." Por una vez Charlie estaba mostrando su lado compasivo. Era un momento sentimental. Emmett parecía haber desaparecido como hacen los vampiros normales. Se fue sin dejar rastro.

Toda la escuela parecía estar en la sala de espera. Cuando entré, mis amigos me envolvieron en un abrazo seguido del resto de la gente que estaba allí. Era como un abrazo gigante en grupo.

Charlie estuvo en silencio de camino a casa. Estaba agradecida de no tener que volver a la escuela por ese día. Charlie trató de preparar la ceno esa noche, dijo que quería que descansara. Y lo hice. A mitad de noche me desperté sintiéndome sedienta. Fui abajo para beber agua. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana el césped cuando me di cuenta de algo. Había dejado mi camioneta en la escuela.

Maldije. Enfadarme con la mala suerte que había estado teniendo era simplemente ridículo. Solté un suspiró y volví a dormir.

Cuando me desperté y me preparé para ir a la escuela, esperaba que Charlie estuviera aún allí pero ya se había ido al trabajo. Genial. Cogí el teléfono pero escuché el familiar ruido del motor arrancando en la entrada.

En el asiento del conductor no había otro que Rosalie Cullen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ROSALIE!!! Qué hace ahí????? Tan tan tan, ahora a dejar reviews para saber que pasaaaaa. La verdad es que a mí me hubiera gustado que Edward salvara a Bella y no Emmett. Pero yo creo que Edward está mucho más interesado en comérsela saboreándola que en salvarla, no??? Jejeje

Por cierto, porfi pasaros por mi historia "La obra que nos unió" a ver si os gusta y dejad reviews :P

Besos

LauraMasen


	8. ¿Por qué sigue pasándome esto a mí?

Capítulo 8: ¿Por qué sigue pasándome esto a mí?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido de la traducción del capítulo anterior. Me alegra muchísimo aunque en estos momentos no me sienta con todas mis fuerzas.

El viernes de madrugada mi preciosa gata se murió. Estaba enferma y la operaron. En realidad si no la operaban se iba a morir pronto porque el tumor que tenía era muy grande, pero finalmente la operaron y unas 13 horas después de la operación comenzó a quejarse de mucho dolor. Sólo fuimos al veterinario de urgencias a que le pusieran un calmante, y nos volvimos a casa sin ella. Se le paró el corazón delante de mis propios ojos. Nunca podré olvidar cómo murió y la veterinaria comenzó a reanimarla. Se me quedó grabado en los ojos y los oídos el sonido de respiración que salía por su pequeña nariz al apretar su pecho en la reanimación. Espero con toda mi alma, que nunca podáis pasar por lo mismo que he pasado yo.

Solo me queda decir que gracias a todas las que estáis leyendo este fic, y por supuesto no voy a dejar de traducir. Muchos besos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A lo largo de todo el tiempo que había pasado en Forks, nunca le había prestado atención a Rosalie. A pesar de haber pensado que era realmente guapa nunca se registró en mi mente su presencia. Tal vez fue porque pasé todo el tiempo volviéndome loca por los otros Cullen y por cómo iban a matarme.

Rosalie golpeó la puerta de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar hacia mi casa. Corrí hacia la puerta principal y me reuní con ella a mitad de camino de la entrada. Nos miramos la una a la otra fijamente en silencio. El ceño de Rosalie pareció ablandarse en una sonrisa.

"Aquí tienes," tenía las llaves de mi camioneta en su mano.

Las cogí, "Gracias," dije. Otro silencio. "¿Te gustaría que te llevara al instituto?" le ofrecí. Ella frunció la frente y luego miró al sol. Era como si estuviera leyendo el cielo.

"Pero, son solo las siete y media. La escuela no empieza hasta las ocho y diez." Dijo.

"No me importa." Rosalie asintió y se giró hacia la camioneta. Seguí detrás de ella.

Cuando arranqué la camioneta noté algo diferente. Arrancó sin problemas, no había ningún fuerte rugido de motor. Me volví hacia Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreir.

"Arreglé la camioneta." Dijo.

"¿Arreglas coches?" pregunté. Rosalie no parecía del tipo de chica que se ensucia para arreglar un coche.

"Sí, difícil de creer, lo sé. Alice me pidió que viniera a dejar tu camioneta y cuando la arranqué, pobrecita, me estaba pidiendo que la arreglara."

"Gracias".

"No hay problema." Respondió.

Fui hasta la escuela y apagué la camioneta. Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en silencio mirando en diferentes direcciones. Ahora y entonces nuestros ojos se encontrarían, pero no podía sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, antes que cada una apartara la mirada.

"Rosalie," empecé. Ella me miró. "¿Tú todavía estás en la apuesta?" se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

"La apuesta está cancelada." Me dejó en shock. "Toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo en que fue un poco inmoral que estuviéramos haciendo eso contigo. Alice nos contó lo de tus pesadillas. Pero…," se paró, no estando segura de si debería de continuar hablando.

"Pero… ¿qué?"

"Edward está todavía en la apuesta."

"Pensé que dijiste que la apuesta estaba cancelada" levanté una ceja.

"Y lo está, pero Edward lo ve a su manera, una vez que dejes los límites de Forks o de La Push serás suya. Bella, Edward te matará." Tragué duramente. Eso era algo que no necesitaba aquí ¿Por qué Edward estaba siendo tan idiota? Su familia había parado la apuesto así que ¿por qué seguía queriendo cazarme?

"Rosalie, ¿por qué tu familia quiere matarme con tanta gana? Quiero decir, soy como cualquier otro humano," excepto porque soy una total torpe, pero ese no es el asunto.

"El olor de tu sangre es muy adictivo. Es mejor que el de cualquier otro humano que hayamos olido nunca." ¡¿De verdad?! Muchísimas gracias Dios por bendecirme con una sangre a la que son adictos los vampiros. No podías solo hacerme una torpe.

Otros chicos parecían estar llegando al aparcamiento.

"Creo que sería mejor que me vaya. Gracias por traerme Bella," dijo Rosalie.

"No hay problema," murmuré antes de que saliera de la camioneta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser maldecida con esto? ¿Me lo merezco? A menos que fuera como, Adolf Hitler, in mi vida pasada, estoy bastante segura de que no había hecho nada malo. ¿Y porqué Edward seguía siendo un gran gilipollas? Mi vida no es una comida.

Después de quejarme un poco, bajé de la camioneta y fui hasta mi primera clase. Estaba mirando hacia mis pies me choqué con algo duro y frío. Y allí estaba ella, de nuevo, Alice.

Suspiré, "Sabéis, vosotros vampiros apareciendo de la nada está empezando a ser como latigazos."

Alice parecía haber ignorado mi chiste y me cogió del brazo. Sus ojos entrecerrados hacia la venda como si viera con rayos X.

"Siento haber estado en tu habitación anoche." Se disculpó.

"¿Lo haces a menudo?" le pregunté.

"Sólo cuando tienes pesadillas. Primero te vi en una visión y la culpabilidad me consumía viva, me hizo venir a verte." Ya veo. Bueno, al menos no lo hacía todas las noches, de otra manera me parecería un poco raro.

"Oh, y gracias también, Alice."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no matarme."

Ella sonrió, "Sí, fue… difícil." Estaba encontrando la manera de explicarlo.

"Supongo que lo hiciste para proteger a tu familia, de ser expuestos y todo." Dije, bajando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

"No, ¿por qué pensarías algo así?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Hablé ayer con Emmett, y él me lo explicó."

Parecía como si le acabara de abofetear. "No Bella, salí de tu casa para protegerte. No por el riesgo de exponer a nuestra familia."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, quiero decir, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?" pausó Alice. "¿Somos amigas?" esa fue la pregunta que me recordaba ligeramente a cuando estaba hablando con Jacob. Pero Alice y yo amigas. La expresión facial de Alice era descorazonadora. Era como si toda la vida dependiera de mi respuesta.

"Alice, definitivamente somos amigas." Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, de oreja a oreja. No pude evitar no sonreírle de vuelta. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba envuelta en un abrazo de oso de Alice. Dolía un poco por su fuerza, pero podía decir que ella podía romperme como una rama en un instante.

"Alice", tosí. "No es broma, no puedo respirar." Inmediatamente se dio cuenta y se apartó. Sus ojos me exploraron para ver si me había roto algo. "Relájate, no he dicho nada." Me sonrió y entonces me dijo adiós con la mano. Hice lo mismo y me fui a mi primera clase.

A lo largo de toda la mañana fui molestada por las continuas disculpas de Tyler por lo de casi matarme. Cuando comenzó a convertirse en algo realmente molesto me pregunté si correr hacia él con mi anciana camioneta le haría callar.

Cuando entré en Biología ese día, Edward estaba sentado muy recto y mirándome curiosamente. Me senté y le miré.

"Hey," le dije, después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué te ha llevado a ese cambio de actitud?"

"Mi familia tuvo ayer una reunión sobre ti. Todos parecen tener cariño por ti, y pensaron que sería lo mejor para mí cambiar mi actitud hacia ti."

"Con cariño, como comida, o con cariño como persona." Dije queriendo saber más.

"Es más ambas." Genial.

"¿Por qué aún quieres comerme?" le pregunté abruptamente, recordando la conversación con Rosalie esta mañana.

La expresión de Edward era imposible de leer, "No lo sé Bella. Hay algo de ti que me hace querer más." Afirmó. Eso era diferente. Edward no parecía más un gilipollas, bueno, al menos por ahora.

Edward y yo no hablamos por el resto de la clase, pero él no se giró, permaneció en la misma posición de cara a mí.

Cuando llegué a casa vi una nota en la nevera. Decía así:

_Bella,_

_Fui a pescar en hielo con Billy. Llegaré tarde esta noche. No te preocupes por hacer la cena. Te quiero._

_Charlie_

Charlie se iba a pescar en hielo con Billy. Me preguntaba vagamente dónde se iban a pescar en hielo. Espero que esté a salvo. Cuando quité la nota, algo golpeó la puerta.

"Adelante," grité. La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Una enorme figura entró en la cocina. Al principio pensé que era un ladrón, pero en una rápida inspección me di cuenta de que era Jacob. Había cortado todo su pelo e incluso estaba más alto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos habíamos visto la última vez?

"Hey Bells," dijo.

"Hey, Jake," respondí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver cómo estabas. Oí que estuviste en el hospital ayer. Habría venido a visitarte pero…," Jacob se paró, como recordando algo que no podía decirme.

"Pero, ¿qué?"

"Um… Yo... estaba ocupado." Ouch.

"Espera, así que ¿estabas muy ocupado para no venir a verme en el hospital?"

"No quería decir eso. Es solo que, no podía."

"Jacob," dije, mis ojos comenzaron a arder. "¿Cómo podías haber estado tan ocupado como para no venir a verme al hospital?"

"Simplemente lo estaba." Me contestó fríamente, antes de girarse y salir de la casa. Yo solo me derrumbé en el suelo llorando cuando él se fue.

¿Por qué sigue pasándome esto a mí?


	9. Ya viene el baile

Capítulo 9: Ya viene el baile

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo con lo respecto a mi gatita. También siento que os haya pasado a muchos de vosotros.

Pero bueno, pasemos a lo feliz. Espero que este capítulo reciba muchos reviews, porque es totalmente sorprendente, al menos a mi me encantó. Muchos besos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puse la cabeza en mi mano y solo lloré. Ahora mi vida era horrible. Cada vez que algo iba bien, algo malo le seguía después. Me sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa emocional. ¿Por qué Jacob tenía que actuar como un gilipollas? ¿Y qué pasaba con él que se había cortado todo el pelo? Me gustaba como lo solía tener. ¿Por qué estaba Jacob tan alto? Estaba como alguien que tomaba esteroides.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve sentada allí, antes de oír el coche patrulla llegando a la entrada. Estaba bastante oscuro fuera y debía de haberme quedado dormida. Cuando me levanté me di cuenta de lo rígida que estaba de haberme sentado contra el armario de la cocina. Gruñí y subí las escaleras, no estaba de humor para hablar con Charlie.

Esa noche tuve otra pesadilla.

Este sueño, era simple. Jacob estaba alejándose de mí, y yo estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de alcanzarle. Cuando finalmente lo hice, agarré a Jacob en un abrazo.

"Jacob no te vayas," susurré. Él se encogió de hombros rechazándome.

"Bella, no quiero que seamos amigos nunca más." Entonces se fue en la otra dirección. Como dije, ese sueño fue mucho más simple que los otros que había estado teniendo, pero aún tenía impacto en mí. "¡Jacob!" grité cuando me desperté. Mi corazón latía ferozmente. Era increíble lo que podía hacer un pequeño sueño. Le tomó un minuto a mi corazón para bajar el ritmo, pero finalmente volvió a su latido normal. Fue solo cuando estaba calmada cuando vi una pálida figura en la esquina.

"¿El nombre de tu amigo es Jacob?" alguien preguntó desde la parte más oscura de mi habitación. ¡Oh mierda! Alice salió de las sombras.

Pasé una mano por mi pelo, "No… Jacob es, un…," intenté inventarme algo que funcionara pero ninguna explicación me vino a la mente.

"Está bien Bella. Además yo ya sabía sobre Jacob, hablas en sueños." Aclaró y me sonrojé. Dios, ¿qué había oído Alice mientras tenía pesadillas? Esto era muy vergonzoso.

"No se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿no?"

"No," suspiré, aliviada de que Jacob estaría bien. Bueno, no sé si bien, pero al menos estaría a salvo. Y aunque estuviera enfadada con él, aún era mi amigo, o por lo menos lo esperaba.

"¿Qué pasa con Edward? ¿Él no puede leer tu mente?" pregunté.

"Él puede leer solo lo que la persona está pensando en ese momento. Solamente mantendré mi mente fuera del tema." Esto estaba bien, estoy feliz de que Alice fuera mi amiga. Algo que había faltado en mi mente, hasta el momento.

"Buenas noches Bella." Sonó la voz de Alice en mis oídos antes de que fuera ligeramente empujada contra la cama y metida.

"Buenas noches", Creo que sonó algo así. No pude porque estaba muy cansada para decir algo.

Por la mañana esperaba ver a Alice aún de pie a los pies de mi cama, pero supongo que se fue en algún momento de la noche. ¿Los vampiros duermen? Tendré que preguntárselo.

Charlie no estaba allí cuando bajé las escaleras. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si él iba a estar alguna vez aquí cuando me fuera a la escuela. Me fui para la escuela después de desayunar. Me pregunté vagamente cómo se arruinaría hoy el día. Tal vez me intoxique por comer la comida de la escuela, o puede que solamente me caiga por dos tramos de escaleras.

Esa mañana la escuela no fue diferente por lo que fue un día normal, igual que en la comida. Aunque biología lo cambió todo.

Cuando entré en la clase, era más pronto de lo normal. Edward estaba sentado con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados, mirándome al entrar.

"Hola," me saludó.

"Hey, Edward." Fue solo un simple hola nada más. Me crucé de brazos y me incliné sobre la mesa descansando la cabeza. Todavía estaba cansada, por la pesadilla de la última noche.

"Hey Bella," miré hacia arriba y ví a Mike que estaba justo enfrente de mí.

"Hey," le respondí.

"Oye Bella, todavía quedan un par de días, pero estaba preguntándome, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?" Eso fue, diferente. Nunca antes me había pedido un chico salir. Esto era totalmente nuevo. Podría haber jurado que por la esquina de mi ojo vi a Edward moviéndose hacia nuestra dirección. Tenía una nueva expresión facial, pero desde este ángulo no podía decir cual era.

"El baile, bailar," pausé. "No es una buena combinación para mí. Pero podrías preguntárselo a Jessica. Estoy segura de que a ella le encantará ir contigo."

"Jessica", murmuró, claramente volviendo a pensar en sus planes de cita. "Gracias, de todos modos, Bella." Mike se fue a su sitio, claramente sintiéndose rechazado.

"¿No vas a ir al baile?" preguntó Edward.

Me volví y le miré. "No, ¿por qué iría?"

"Es un gran momento en la vida de un humano."

"No creo que quisiera ir, de todos modos, Mike me preguntó así que no es nada del otro mundo."

"¿Qué pasa si yo te lo pidiera?" me quedé con la boca abierta. Rápidamente la cerré otra vez, aunque una sonrisa torcida se formó en la cara de Edward que nunca había visto antes. Se veía perfecta en su rostro.

"¿Podrías repetir eso?"

"Dije, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?"

"Eso no es lo que has dicho."

"Pensé que debería ponerlo más claro." Tragué hondo.

"Sí," mi voz se atragantó un poco, también había sonado como una pregunta más que una respuesta.

"Genial", dijo. "Alice podrá ayudarte a encontrar un vestido."

Mis ojos casi se cayeron fuera de las órbitas. "Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?" él asintió como si fuera un hecho obvio. "Bien… entonces."

Edward se sentó en silencio por el resto de la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre, él se quedó en su asiento y esperó que recogiera las cosas.

"¿Te gustaría que te lleve las cosas?" preguntó generosamente.

"Sí, gracias." Dije, un poco sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor.

Edward caminó conmigo hasta el gimnasio, después lo encontré allí aún esperándome.

"¿Cómo te fue gimnasia?" preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

"Simplemente maravilloso," fruncí el ceño. "Juro que he nacido con dos pies izquierdos."

"¿Es por eso que no te gusta bailar?"

"Sí, eso y que no me gusta ser el centro de atención de donde todos pueden ver cómo metes la pata". Él se rió.

"Vosotros los humanos sois tan divertidos. Siempre pensando en cómo no avergonzarse a sí mismo." Él me llevó hasta mi camioneta y allí nos separamos. Cuando llegué a casa vi que Charlie estaba allí pronto, preparándose para un largo viaje de pesca. Me dijo que se iría todo el día de mañana y el viernes.

Bella, ¿estás segura de que no quieres quedarte en la casa de unos amigos?" preguntó.

"Estoy segura papá." Justo cuando terminé de contestar, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Yo lo cojo." Caminé hasta el teléfono, en la cocina.

"¿Sí? Casa de los Swan." Contesté.

"Bella," en seguida entendí la voz del otro lado. Era Alice.

"Hola Alice, ¿qué pasa?"

"He visto una visión de ti y de tu padre hablando y me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte en nuestra casa mientras tu padre está fuera". Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta. Eso no era algo que me imaginaba haciendo. Estar dos noches en una casa llena de vampiros. "¿Bella?" preguntó Alice. Debo haber estado en shock durante un rato.

"Eh sí, Alice, tendré que preguntárselo a Charlie primero, pero por mí está bien." Escuché el alto chillido de Alice al otro lado.

"¡Bella nos vamos a divertir muchísimo!, dijo antes de colgar el teléfono. Sin embargo yo todavía tenía el teléfono en la mano. Estaba demasiado en shock como para colgarlo.

¿Acababa de aceptar irme a dormir a una casa llena de vampiros?


	10. ¿Los Cullen buenos?

Capítulo 10: ¿Los Cullen buenos?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nota: Hola a todos! Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando la historia. NikkiAlice también se alegra. Y entre ella y yo esperamos más reviews :P

Gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews. Se los notificaré a la autora.

Muchos besos y disfrutad de el capítulo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Colgué el teléfono y regresé a la cocina, Charlie estaba sentado, en la mesa de la cocina, preparando su equipo de pesca.

"Um… papá," pregunté. "¿Qué te parecería que me quedara con los Cullen?" los ojos de Charlie se quedaron en shock.

"¿Los Cullen? ¿Te han invitado?" preguntó.

"No, no realmente. Bueno, algo así, ya sabes, Edgard Cullen me pidió que fuera con él al baile y dijo que debería de ir alguna vez con Alice para que me ayudara a elegir un vestido y todo." Dije ruborizándome. Charlie volvió al estado de shock.

"¿Baile? ¿Vas a ir al baile?" yo asentí. Charlie suspiró, "Supongo que puedes ir Bella." Dijo.

"Gracias," no estaba segura de si debería haber estado rogándole para que dijera que no. Alice y yo éramos amigas, pero a parte de ella, ¿conocía al resto? Además, ¿conocía de verdad a Alice? Tal vez se trataba de una trampa. Puede que solo me estén invitando para secuestrarme y llevarme fuera del área segura para comerme.

¡Ugh! ¿En dónde me había metido? Subí con dificultad hacia mi habitación. Dormir me sentaría mejor. Llevaba días muy cansada. No podía tomar decisiones mientras tuviera sueño, sería muy arriesgado.

Por la mañana me sentí despierta y despejada.

Cuando bajé las escaleras vi que Charlie estaba todavía allí. Estaba vestido con un traje de pesca.

"Buenos días," saludó. "¿Dormiste bien anoche?"

"Sí," sonreí. Fue genial no despertarse gritando. "¿Y tú cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, Billy estará aquí en unos pocos minutos, ¿necesitas algo?"

"No, estaré bien papá. Diviértete pescando." Intenté sonar entusiasmada. Para mí la pesca no era muy divertido que digamos.

"Adiós Bella," dijo mientras la camioneta de Billy estaba aparcada en la carretera.

Había terminado el desayuno y estaba lista para irme cuando escuché otro coche llegar a la entrada. Probablemente Billy había olvidado algo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, "Adelante," grité. No podría haber sido Charlie. Él simplemente habría entrado.

"¿Hola? Bella," yo conocía esa voz. Caminé hasta la puerta y vi a Edward ahí parado.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me preguntaba si querías que te llevara al instituto."

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, solo un poco, "Claro," la increíble sonrisa torcita de Edward apareció en su rostro. Cogí mis cosas y caminé con Edward hasta su brillante coche plateado. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Apostaría a que Rosalie lo sabría.

Cuando entré en el coche me di cuenta de que el resto de su familia estaba en el coche. Edward saltó en el lado del conductor y Alice estaba en medio de nosotros. Emmett ocupaba casi la mitad del asiento trasero, Rosalie se sentaba a su lado en el medio, y en el otro lado estaba Jasper. Nunca había hablado con Jasper. Parecía tan tranquilo todo el tiempo.

"Hey Bella," dijo Alice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "No puedo esperar a nuestra fiesta de pijamas esta noche".

"Sí," dije, intentando sonar emocionada.

"No suena muy emocionado." Notó Rosalie.

La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció en un ceño, "¿Estás todavía preocupada de que podamos hacerte daño?"

Volví la espalda, avergonzada por que descubrieran lo que estaba pensando.

"Bella, está bien que te sientas así." Jasper habló desde atrás. "Tienes toda la razón de no confiar en nosotros. Pero te aseguro que no te llegará ningún daño esta noche." Esa fue la primera vez que oí a Jasper hablar.

"Espera, Jasper, ¿cómo sabes lo que siento?"

Él se rió, "No es difícil leer tus expresiones y tengo la habilidad de decir lo que una persona siente." Me pregunto porqué nadie me lo dijo antes. Podría haberle usado mientras tenía pesadillas.

"Lo siento, a todos."

"No tienes nada de qué disculparte." Dijo Edward bruscamente. "Tienes todo tu derecho de sentirte así sobre nosotros." ¿De dónde había venido eso? Edward era el que más quería mi sangre de todos.

Estábamos aparcados en el aparcamiento en silencio. Vi a mis amigos ver el coche de Edward. Cuando salí del coche, Edward puso su brazo a mi alrededor. No me importaba. Vi a Jessica con la boca abierta. No pude evitar sonreír.

Edward me llevó a la primera clase y se fue hacia la suya. Después de la clase, él estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared. Casi parecía una estatua. Toda la mañana se pasó así. Cuando llegó el almuerzo, Edward me dirigió hasta la mesa de su familia. Le seguí.

Me senté al lado de Alice y Edward se sentó en el otro asiento a mi lado. Jasper estaba en el otro lado de Alice, Emmett estaba al lado de él y luego estaba Rosalie al final, al lado de Emmett. Miré brevemente hacia la mesa donde normalmente me sentaba.

"Sabes que puedes ir a sentarte con ellos." Oí a Alice decir.

"No, Alice, me gusta sentarme aquí." No estaba mintiendo. Por alguna razón, sentarme aquí con los Cullen me parecía normal. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"

Alice sonrió con cara de demonio, "No puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa."

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Qué hacían los vampiros en las fiestas de pijama? "¿Vosotros dormís alguna vez?"

"No," dijo Emmett. "Tenemos mucho tiempo libre, lo que significa mucha más diversión para ti." Tragué fuertemente.

"No te preocupes," susurró Edward en mi oído. "No les dejaría que hicieran algo que tú no quisieras." Wow, este cambio total de humor de Edward era genial. Durante la comida solo hablamos de temas al azar. Con los Cullen eran mucho más fácil de hablar que con mis otros amigos.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Por alguna razón mi mente se iba hacia Edward. Durante biología fue realmente difícil intentar no pensar en él cuando estaba a solo unos pocos palmos de distancia. Después del instituto Edward me llevó a mi casa y llevó a sus hermanos a su casa.

Subí corriendo las escaleras para recoger mis cosas. Para mi sorpresa, había una nota en mi cama. Decía:

_Bella,_

_No te preocupes por recoger tus cosas. Ya paré yo a recogerlos. No tienes que llevarte nada, a menos que me haya olvidado algo, pero por supuesto eso es altamente improbable. _

_Tu amiga,_

_Alice. _

Eso fue inesperado. Alice ya tenía mis cosas. Eso me dejó con quince minutos para esperar que Edward apareciera, y me recogiera. ¿Qué iba a hacer durante quince minutos? Bajé y encendí la televisión. Lo que siempre me había gustado, ahora no era lo suficientemente fascinante porque mis ojos se iban todo el rato hacia el reloj. Solo habían pasado tres minutos. A ciegas cambié de canal en canal, hasta que pasaron once interminables minutos. Corrí hacia la puerta y esperé.

Justo cuando leí en el reloj que eran las cuatro y cuarto, el brillante y plateado coche de Edward apareció por la esquina. En cierto modo, ser tan puntual era raro, pero al mismo tiempo era guay.

Cerré la puerta de la casa y corrí hasta el coche.

¡Voy a ir a una fiesta de pijama con unos vampiros!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Si consigo por lo menos 10 reviews (que no los he conseguido nunca) colgaré el siguiente capítulo en el momento en que los consiga. :P Si, lo sé, soy mala, pero os digo que merece la pena :)

Besos

LauraMasen


	11. El primer beso

Capítulo 11: El primer beso

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nota: Hola!! Que alegría que me he llevado al ver tantos reviews. 15!! Estoy muy muy contenta de que me hayáis hecho caso y por eso aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo recién salido de la traductora (o sea yo, jajaja). Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Por cierto, es raro, sé que me habéis enviado todos esos reviews pero solo aparecen 9 en los reviews de la historia, sabéis por qué puede ser eso?

He pensado que podría ser que solo saliesen los que están suscritos a la web pero he visto que no, que hay personas de entre los nueve reviews que tampoco están en la web. Es raro, no creéis? Qué pensáis que podría ser?

Besos

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hola Bella," me saludó Edward cuando entré en el coche.

"Hey Edward, ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche?" pregunté.

"¿Estás segura de que lo quieres saber? Tal vez no sea tan divertido como parece. Tu verdadera fiesta de pijama será mañana, con Alice." Yo asentí. "Bueno, va a haber una tormenta esta noche, así que mi familia y yo iremos a jugar al béisbol."

"Béisbol, ¿los vampiros juegan al béisbol?"

"Es el pasatiempo americano."

"Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?"

"Bueno, puedes ser el árbitro." Aclaró. Eso podría ser interesante. Aún sabiendo sobre los Cullen el trato de los vampiros, nunca los había visto en acción. Estaba segura de que los Cullen podrían hacer del aburrido béisbol algo emocionante. Miré por la ventana, y mis ojos, una vez más, se salieron de mis órbitas.

"¡Dios mío! Edward ve más despacio." Ordené.

"Lo siento," dijo reduciendo un poco. El coche redujo un poco hasta llegar al límite permitido. "Nosotros, los vampiros tenemos una tendencia a conducir rápido."

"Gracias por reducir." Dije, aliviada de que el coche estaba ahora yendo solo un poco más rápido que los otros coches. ¿De verdad Edward me había escuchado? Le miré, él pareció darse cuenta y giró su cabeza completamente hacia mi dirección, ¡apartándola de la carretera!

"¡Edward!" grité. Él lo arregló volviendo a mirar hacia la carretera, pero aún, de reojo seguía mirándome.

"¿Qué estabas pensando hace un momento?" preguntó.

"Estaba pensando en que me habías escuchado." Él se rió. "Por cierto Edward, ¿qué ocurrió para que cambiaras tu humor conmigo? ¿Por qué ahora actúas civilizadamente?"

Edward suspiró, sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo en la carretera. Podría decir que estaba pensando profundamente. "Desde el momento en que te vi, no quería nada más que tu sangre. Si no hubiera sido por Alice, ese fatídico día, habrías sido mía." Hice una nota mental, darle las gracias a Alice. "Pero, era un idiota. Por haber pensado que todo lo que quería era tu sangre. Cegado por la sed y el monstruo que aún habita dentro de mí. Bella, ahora lo veo claro por primera vez. Ahora veo, lo que realmente quiero. Y todo lo que siempre querré es a ti. Que estés conmigo. Seré siempre fiel a tu lado. Hasta el día de tu muerte. Sin embargo quiero ser egoísta y tenerte para mí. Pero yo nunca te obligaría a elegir. Es totalmente tu decisión."

Mi mente se había vuelto en blanco. Nada parecía funcionar. Todo mi cerebro estaba rebobinando para comprender lo que acababa de decir. Luego se desencadenó en mi mente.

"¿T-tú m-me quieres?" tartamudeé absolutamente shockeada.

"Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Él me quería. ¿Edward Cullen me quiere?

"Edward," pausé. "Demuéstrame que me quieres." Como si hubiera estado esperando para escuchar eso, inmediatamente chocó sus labios con los míos. En un primer momento fue feroz, pero luego se convirtió en algo completamente diferente, compasión. La forma que sus labios fríos se moldeaban con los míos era algo perfecto, como si Dios mismo hubiera esculpido nuestros labios para que se completaran absolutamente, sin lugar a dudas, a juego. Sin embargo, el beso tuvo que acabar con mi falta de oxígeno, y estaba empezando a sentirme ligeramente mareada. Nunca pensé que lo haría pero empujé a Edward, al principio él no quería ceder, pero luego se dio cuenta del peligro que pasaría si no lo hacía.

Yo estaba jadeando por aire, al igual que él. Mi corazón latía fuertemente de pura felicidad de lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora sabía, sin ninguna duda en mi mente que Edward Cullen estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de mí. Como yo. Yo también, compartía la misma felicidad y alegría de los sentimientos hacia él.

Finalmente noté que habíamos aparcado a un lado de la carretera. Esa fue probablemente la mejor decisión, para que no muriera por besarme con un vampiro. Me reí, por lo irónico que sonaba. Miré más a Edward.

Ahí estaba su perfecta sonrisa torcida. Estaba mirándome con fascinación.

"¿Eso te ha mostrado la pasión que estabas buscando?" preguntó.

"Sí," dije, todavía un poco atontada. "Por ahora, al menos." Él se rió y volvió a conducir. Ahora me sentía feliz otra vez desde que había venido a Forks. Antes mi vida estaba llena de confusión, una vuelta en una montaña rusa. Ahora esta montaña rusa había pasado a un punto de no retorno. Todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días, valía la pena por lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Edward continuó conduciendo, vi el cuentakilómetros querer ir más rápido, pero por mi peticiónEdward mantenía la velocidad, justo por encima de lo legal. Cuando llegamos a su casa, vi a Alice que estaba esperando en la puerta, rebotando de arriba abajo, de pura emoción. Edward no le prestó mucha atención, sino que corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, en una imagen borrosa, hacia donde yo estaba sentada y me ayudó a salir del coche. Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos y caminamos hasta la casa.

"¡Genial!" chilló Alice de emoción, lo que fue tal alto que casi hirió mis oídos. "¡Sabía que esto pasaría! Estaba tan emocionada cuando lo vi en una visión! ¡Estáis juntos al fin!" No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Felicidades tío," Jasper se materializó al lado de Edward y tocó su hombro. Esto no me impresionaba más. Me estaba acostumbrando a todas esas habilidades de vampiro, y ya no me asustarían nunca más. Emmett había aparecido detrás de Edward, y nos envolvió a Jasper, Edward y a mí en un apretado abrazo de oso.

"¡Oh! El pequeño Eddie está enrollado con una chica. Estoy tan feliz por ti." El abrazo de Emmett estaba siendo un poco apretado para mí.

"Emmett," tosí. "Me asfixio, no respiro." Hubo una inmediata respuesta de Emmett apartándose.

"Lo siento Bella." Se disculpó Emmett.

"No quería decir eso." Cogí a Emmett e intenté darle un abrazo de oso también, pero incluso con toda mi fuerza, no podía representar ni la décima parte de la fuerza que hijo Emmett. Cuando le liberé le hice un guiño a Alice. Ella solo se rió, recordando el día, en que nos habíamos hecho amigas oficialmente.

Edward me cogió de la mano. "Vamos Bella, quiero que conozcas a alguien." Traté de pensar en quien no había conocido todavía, en quién posiblemente sería, entonces caí en la cuenta. No había aún tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los señores Cullen. Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y allí estaban ellos.

El señor y la señora Cullen.

Aunque ya había tenido el placer de conocer a Carlisle, su persona seguía cautivándome e impresionándome. Junto a él estaba una mujer de gran belleza también. La mujer, que asumí que era la señora Cullen, tenía una cara en forma de corazón, con unas delicadas cejas. Tenía un sedoso pelo caoba. Su figura era perfecta, como las de los otros Cullen, y delgada. La señora Cullen, me recordó un poco a Blancanieves, deslumbrada por su juventud y belleza.

Ella me sonrió, revelando sus blancos dientes brillando.

"Hola otra vez, Bella." Saludó Carlisle. "Me alegro de conocerte oficialmente." Me dio su mano y la estreché, su toque era frío, como el de los demás.

"Me alegro de conocerlo, otra vez, Dr. Cullen." Contesté, sonando lo más dulce que pude.

"Por favor, llámame Carlisle." Yo asentí y me volví hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado.

"Usted debe de ser la Señora Cullen." Dije dándole mi mano. "Me alegro de conocerla finalmente."

"Por favor, llámame Esme. Y también me alegro de conocerte Bella." Contestó Esme. Permití a mis ojos vagar por la habitación. Cayeron en un magnífico piano en la esquina de la habitación. Esme siguió mi mirada. "¿Tocas?" señaló hacia el piano.

Yo sacudí la cabeza. "Cuando era niña mi madre intentó enseñarme, pero era demasiado terca para aprender algo." Admití.

"¿Edward, tocarías para Bella?" preguntó Esme.

"Me encantaría." Edward me guió hasta el piano y me sentó en el banco, después me siguió y se sentó a mi lado. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron a lo largo de las teclas antes de comenzar a tocar.

La melodía, que le escuchaba tocar, sonaba tan bonita. Era algo que nunca había escuchado antes. Observé sus magníficas manos de mármol combinar muy bien con la melodía. Cuando terminó de tocar se giró hacia mí. Las lágrimas habían caído por mi cara. Rápidamente cogí mi manga y me sequé las lágrimas. Edward puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza de manera que estuviéramos cara a cara. Entonces, levantó su mano libre y secó una lágrima que seguía en mi cara.

"¿Te ha gustado la pieza?" preguntó Edward.

"Sí, Edward. Simplemente la adoro. ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunté.

Él sonrió, "Bella's Lullaby." Me quedé con la boca abierta.

"¿Escribiste esta canción, para mí?" asintió. Lágrimas de alegría habían comenzado a bajar por mi cara.

"¿Sería justo si te devolviera el favor?" le pregunté. Él asintió. Entonces se inclinó hacia mí y me besó apasionadamente en los labios. Se separó, solo cuando fue necesario que respirara.

"Así que Edward," comencé. "¿Estás listo para jugar en la siguiente base?" una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

"Me encantaría, jugar." Contestó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Os ha gustado? Eso espero. El próximo será igual. Si tengo buena cantidad de reviews lo cuelgo mañana :P

Besos

LauraMasen


	12. El partido

Capítulo 12: El partido

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nota: Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Sé que he tardado muchísimo y os quería pedir disculpas. Estoy muy pero que muy estresada. El día 27 de Septiembre tengo un examen realmente difícil y estoy estudiando todos y cada uno de los días, por la mañana y por la tarde. Con lo que por la noche me relajo en mi camita para descansar.

Solo quería decir con esto que hasta el día 27 de septiembre seguiré realmente ocupada y en esta y mis otras dos historias iré más lenta de lo habitual. Para los que siguen "La obra que nos unió" juro que no tardaré en colgar el capítulo siguiente. Me está resultando difícil de pensar con todo lo que tengo que hacer. Pero espero que lo comprendáis.

Os mando un beso y espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Juro que no tardaré mucho en traducir el siguiente.

LauraMasen

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a la puerta. No estaba caminando hacia su coche sino que iba hacia el bosque.

"Eh… Edward, el coche está por ahí." Dije señalando a su brillante vehículo.

Él se rió, "No vamos a ir en coche. Voy a enseñarte cómo viajamos por el bosque."

"¿Te vas a convertir en un murciélago?" le pregunté débilmente. Con todo lo que había pasado no me sorprendería ni un poco si lo hiciera. Edward comenzó a reírse.

"No, eso es solo otro mito." Dijo entre risas. "Sube a mi espalda." Edward se agachó hacia el suelo para hacerme más fácil poder subirme a su espalda, a caballito. Una vez que me aseguré, se levantó. "Agárrate." Entonces Edward comenzó a correr, el bosque pasaba de manera borrosa. Era una escena realmente genial. Aunque no podía concentrarme en un solo objeto, porque una vez mis ojos encontraban algo, ya lo habíamos pasado.

"Edward, ¿cómo haces para no golpearte en los árboles?"

"Cosa de vampiros."

Antes de darme cuenta, Edward y yo habíamos llegado a un enorme claro entre los árboles. El claro era al menos como dos campos de fútbol de largo. Vi a Carlisle poner las bases. No podría ser tan grande, ¿no? Emmett, Rosalie, y Esme estaba en un círculo, hablando entre ellos. Alice y Jasper estaban por lo menos a un centenar de metros apartados, puede que incluso más, lanzándose algo entre ellos. Creo que era una pelota de béisbol.

Edward me bajó, y andamos hasta donde estaba el grupo.

"Hora del encuentro, Eddie." Dijo Emmett. Había notado que llevaban un traje de béisbol. Todos estaban bien vestidos, con un estilo diferente cada uno. Cuando llegamos a ellos, Alice y Jasper corrieron al grupo también. Alice se detuvo justamente en frente mía.

"Es la hora," anunció cuando un trueno hizo eco.

"Espeluznante, ¿no?" dijo Emmett. Alice cogió a Edward y Emmett y empezó a correr hacia el campo. Esme tomó mi mano, cuidadosamente, para no asustarme, supongo. Andamos hasta la base de salida. Jasper, Carlisle y Rosalie ya estaban allí, meciendo bates. Las cosas iban muy rápido para mí como para poder velas en realidad. Desde mi punto de vista, Alice, Edward y Emmett, estaban en un equipo; mientras Jasper, Carlisle y Rosalie eran el otro equipo. Esme se tomó la libertad de ser el catcher de ambos equipos. Me colocó en un sitio para que estuviera justo detrás suya.

"Bien," dijo Esme. "Primer bateador". Esme se puso en la posición del catcher.

Jasper fue hasta la base de salida y se puso en pose de bateo. Alice era el pitcher, mientras Edward estaba a la izquierda del campo y Emmett a la derecha. La postura de lanzamiento de Alice fue interesante de ver. Estaba de pie recta, engañosamente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía ser de sigilo en vez de ser una posición de impulso. Puso la bola en ambas manos hacia su cintura, y luego, como el golpe de una cobra, movió su mano derecha y la bola pegó en manos de Esme.

"¿Eso es un strike?" le susurré a Esme.

Ella tiró la bola de vuelta hacia la mano de Alice. "Bueno, si no la golpean, entonces sí, es una strike." Me asombré con el estilo del lanzamiento de la duende vampiro. Se permitió a su misma una breve sonrisa antes de hacer otra posición de impulso y liberar la bola. De alguna manera, Jasper alcanzó a la bola. Cuando la golpeó, un fuerte sonido, que se parecía mucho a los truenos, vino de él. Ahora entendía por qué jugaban durante las tormentas de truenos.

La pelota se fue hacia el bosque. Jasper era un borrón, corriendo por las bases. Edward no sabía donde estaba.

"¿Es una carrera completa?" pregunté.

"Edward es muy rápido," dijo. Todo estuvo en silencio durante un segundo antes de que Esme gritara "¡Fuera!" dijo, agitando su dedo pulgar hacia abajo como un árbitro profesional haría. Edward salió del bosque con su mano en la mano. Se la tiró de nuevo a Alice, y después me sonrió. Incluso desde la distancia a la que estábamos, podía ver sus blancos dientes.

Rose bateaba ahora. Golpeó con una gran fuerza y velocidad hacia el otro lado del campo. Rosalie corría hasta la tercera, cuando Emmett le lanzó la bola a Esme. Me encogí, casi esperando que me golpeara, pero las manos de Esme la cogieron. Sabía que tendría que juzgar esa jugada. Rosalie se dejó caer deslizándose cuando las manos de Esme bajaron con la bola. Todo fue muy difícil de ver, pero en mi opinión, en un breve flash, la mano de Esme tocó la pierna de Rosalie antes de que hiciera contacto con la base. Tanto Rosalie como Esme me miraron, esperando.

"Um… fuera." Dije.

"¡Ja! ¡Fuera!" gritó Emmett desde el otro lado del campo. Rosalie le fulminó con la mirada en su dirección. "Oh, vamos nena, es solo un juego." Rosalie enrolló los ojos y después me miró a mí. Tragué fuertemente. Ella tenía un resplandor amenazante, pero después la suavizó y sonrió.

"Bien dicho, Bella." Dijo Rosalie, mientras daba palmaditas en mi hombro, y después se fue a donde estaba Carlisle. ¿Qué acababa de pasar allí? ¿Rosalie estaba siendo amable conmigo? Ella nunca había sido así conmigo. Quiero decir, unas miradas aquí y allá, pero nunca nada fuera de lo normal. Supongo que Rosalie parecía como una persona que tenía un corazón frío, pero no era eternamente mala.

Le tocaba batear a Carlisle. Habían dos fueras, una más, y vería a Edward batear, pensé emocionada. Alice volvió a su posición de impulso y lanzó la bola. Cuando Carlisle golpeó la bola, el ruido hirió mis oídos. Fue un golpe que Alice paró fácilmente, aunque Carlisle ya había llegado a salvo a la primera base. Jasper hizo lo mismo, y ahora estaban los dos en una base, Carlisle en segundo lugar y Jasper en primer lugar.

"Vamos, Rose," gritó Carlisle. "¡Un home run!" Alice sabía lo que estaba en juego aquí si no intensificaba su juego. Lanzó la bola más rápido de lo que creí posible. Sus movimientos fueron un borrón, al igual que el movimiento de Rosalie.

"Strike uno," dije. Alice sonrió, mientras Esme le tiraba de vuelta la bola. Lanzó de nuevo, y Rosalie lo perdió otra vez. "Strike dos," dije. Rosalie se enfurruñó y golpeó su bate en la base, dejando un hueco en el suelo, pero levantó el bate de la base antes de que volverse a su posición de bateo. Alice lanzó la bola, Rosalie movió el bate, y ¡BANG! La bola fue en un borrón hacia el lado derecho del campo. Emmett apenas perdió la oportunidad de cogerla, la tiró de vuelta a Alice, que corrió hacia Rosalie.

2-0. Había una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Rosalie, que pude ver, todo el camino a la meta.

Jasper bateaba de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando movió el bate, la bola fue directamente volando hacia Alice. Jadeé, preocupada de que diera en su cara. Sorprendentemente, ella la cogió con facilidad y después me sonrió. Alice dejó caer la bola en el lado del lanzador y corrió hacia la base de salida mientras los equipos se cambiaban, desde el campo de bateo.

"¿Estabas preocupada?" preguntó.

Me sonrojé, "Alice, pensé que la bola iba a darte en la cara." Dejé salir una risa antes de que respondiera.

"No me golpeó. Pero gracias por la preocupación." Ella me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de agarrar un bate y comenzar a practicar moviendo el bate.

Edward se acercó a mí y envolvió sus fríos y fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. "¿Estás divirtiéndote?" me preguntó inclinando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Sí," contesté. "Ahora quiero ver como golpeas la bola."

Él se rió, "Sí, ese sería el propósito de mover el bate en un partido de béisbol." Dijo riéndose.

Emmett era el primero en batear. Vi sus músculos moverse, cuando los flexionó, con tan solo un pequeño movimiento. Jasper lanzaba para el equipo contrario, mientras Rose se quedó con el lado derecho del campo y Carlisle se pidió el izquierdo. Su estilo era como el de los grandes jugadores de la liga. Se volvió hacia atrás en una posición de impulso, y con un rápido movimiento, lanzó la bola hasta la base de salida. El ruido más fuerte que había escuchado nunca, provino del bate que abolló la parte superior metálica, por eso ahora el bate tenía una marca de pelota de béisbol.

La bola voló hacia el bosque mientras Emmett corría por las bases en un borrón. Rosalie desapareció en el bosque para recuperar la pelota.

"¿La ha cogido?" le pregunté a Esme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Rosalie no es tan rápida como Edward." Después de que dijera eso, la bola volvió volando hasta Jasper, parando a Emmett en la tercera base. Alice era la siguiente en batear. Golpeó hacia el lado derecho del campo, pero fue parada por Jasper. Alice solo llegó hasta la primera base y Emmett tuvo que quedarse en la tercera no queriendo arriesgarse a salir.

"Vamos Eddie." Dijo Emmett. "Será mejor que hagas un home run." Amenazó. Jasper lanzó la pelota y Edward no hizo ningún movimiento para darle. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Creí que había dicho que batearía. Entonces vi que Alice había llegado a la segunda. ¡Oh! Así que era una estrategia.

"Strike uno," dije. Vi las esquinas de los labios de Edward levantarse en una sonrisa. Jasper lanzó de nuevo y esta vez Edward golpeó la bola, volando lejos de Carlisle llegando metiéndose en el bosque. Emmett y Alice habían llegado a la base de salida y estaban animando a Edward. La bola se precipitó hasta la base de salida mientras Edward estaba a mitad de camino entre la primera base y la tercera. Esme había atrapado la bola, pero era demasiado tarde para coger a Edward porque ya había llegado de nuevo a la base de salida.

Emmett y Alice chocaron los cinco con Edward antes de que éste viniera hacia mí.

"¿Qué te ha parecido eso? ¿Ha sido lo suficientemente interesante para tu gusto humano?" preguntó.

"Mucho," fue todo lo que pude decir.

El partido iba ahora 2-3, con el equipo de Edward ganando. No le presté mucha atención durante el resto del partido después del primer turno. Intentando mantener el ritmo del juego de los vampiros, me había empezado a doler la cabeza. De vez en cuando miraba rápidamente. Pero el partido terminó ganando el equipo de Edward.

6-12.

Entonces, los Cullen y yo nos retiramos del lugar, por una noche muy agitada.


	13. La alternativa

Capítulo 13: La alternativa

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nota: Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Así que ahora espero que os guste el capítulo 13. La verdad es que a mí me encantó. Estaba esperando a ver cómo se desarrollaría esa parte y creo que está muy bien hecha, jejeje. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Besos

LauraMasen

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward estaba acostado sobre la nueva cama que había comprado para mí, para que pudiera dormir en su habitación. Le dije que no malgastara su dinero de esa manera, pero señaló el hecho de que cuando tú tienes un padre médico y una hermana que puede predecir lo que pasará en el mercado de valores, el dinero es en realidad solo un objeto. Esta afirmación me hizo sentir mejor, aunque no me gusta que gasten dinero en mí, cuando podría ser usado en algo mejor, como curar el cáncer, alimentar a las personas sin hogar, o la compra de juguetes para los niños del hospital.

Edward me mostró toda la casa. Cuando vi el armario de Alice me quedé con la boca abierta. Su armario era más grande que mi habitación y tenía estantes, y más estantes de ropa elegante. Estoy segura de que podría encontrar algo allí para llevar al baile. Alice me dijo que iríamos de compras para comprar el vestido. Yo fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. No había tiendas decentes ni en Forks ni el La Push. Eso significaría que quería comprar fuera de esos dos lugares. E incluso, a pesar de que me había acercado mucho a los Cullen, no podía evitar sentirme incómoda si salía del área de seguridad. Alice me aseguró que no me pasaría nada, pero finalmente, con mis protestas cedió e hicimos las compras online. Me pregunté qué web podría traer un vestido elegante en un solo día.

Edward y yo estábamos hablando cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban de un rojo carmesí brillante. Estaban de un carbón negro antes del partido de béisbol, y no había salido en ningún momento. Pero él pudo haberse escabullido cuando no estaba prestando atención.

Tragué profundamente, "¿Edward? ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó claramente alarmado por mi tono.

"Tus ojos están," pausé, intentando tragarme un poco del enfado. "rojos." Terminé.

Suspiró. "Bella, no he atacado a ningún humano, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Carlisle guarda algunas bolsas de sangre en casa para cuando algo ocurre con poca antelación y no tenemos tiempo para ir a Seattle."

"¿Lo que ocurre con poca antelación?"

"Tu sangre es muy atrayente. No quiero hacerte daño." No importaba lo dulce que pudiera sonar, en el sentido más raro, pero aún no me parecía lo correcto.

"Edward, de todas formas eso no está bien."

"¿El qué no está bien?"

"Esa sangre probablemente perteneció a alguien que solía estar vivo. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?"

"¿¡Tú crees que no lo sé!? ¿No crees que toda familia ya sepa eso? No tienes idea de cuanto dolor sentimos después de tomar la vida de una persona. ¡Pero tenemos que sobrevivir!" Edward estaba gruñendo un poco después de su pequeña diatriba.

"¿Por qué no intentáis otra alternativa?"

"¡No hay otra alternativa!" me replicó. Luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas. Pobre Edward. Pobre familia Cullen. Asquerosa sangre humana ¿por qué… no podría… haber… otra… alternativa? Luego todo encajó.

"Edward, sí que hay una alternativa." Mi voz estaba radiante con la emoción. Estaba bastante sorprendida por no haber pensado eso antes.

"¿Qué?" sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"Sangre de animal." Dije. Podía ver como los engranajes del cerebro de Edward funcionaban. Antes de darme cuenta, Edward me había levantado como una novia, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos bajamos las escaleras hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia.

"¿Habéis escuchado todos eso?" preguntó Edward. Con un movimiento rápido todos los Cullen movieron sus cabezas asintiendo, al mismo tiempo. Edward me besó con ferocidad, "Ah, Bella eres un genio."

"Me sorprende que no lo hayáis pensado antes".

"¡Carlisle, deberíamos probarlo esta noche!" dijo Edward. Carlisle asintió y después sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Bella? Estará en peligro si la llevamos con nosotros." Señaló Carlisle.

"Puedo quedarme aquí y esperar."

"¿Estás segura de que puedes conmigo fuera por unos diez minutos?" casi suplicó. Yo asentí. Edward me besó de nuevo y después todos los Cullen salieron menos uno. Alice se había quedado detrás por alguna razón. Esperó hasta que los otros se fueran antes de girarse hacia mí.

"Alice, tú viste todo esto desarrollarse, ¿no?" me di cuenta al final. Ella asintió.

"Desde el primer momento que tuve mi primera visión sobre ti he estado vigilando tus acciones."

"Entonces, ¿por qué todo esto?" comencé. ¿Por qué pasar por estas dos últimas semanas con una humana como yo?"

Ella me sonrió. "Bella, tú no has visto los cambios en Edward como nosotros los hemos visto. Tú lo haces tan feliz sin mencionar lo feliz que eso hace a todos los demás. Además, si yo no hubiera dejado que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa manera, nuestra familia nunca estaría completa." Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

"Así que, esperaste todo este tiempo, por mí."

"Sí, lo hice." Envolví mis manos alrededor de Alice. Ella me quería en la familia. Quería que me quedara al lado de Edward desde el principio. Todo eso del vampiro oscuro era solo una farsa. Las lágrimas rodaron por mi cara.

"Bella, tengo que ir a cazar ahora, pero Edward volverá pronto." Me dijo. Asentí y desapareció en un instante. Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y dos minutos más tarde, Edward había vuelto con unos brillantes y exóticos ojos de color naranja. Me sonrió y después me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Has estado llorando?" afirmó. "¿He tardado mucho?" negué con la cabeza.

"Alice me dijo lo feliz que estaba ahora que estoy en la familia." Mentí. Estaba haciéndome buena con todo esto de mentir.

"Todos estamos realmente contentos de que te unas a nuestra familia." Dijo. Entonces Edward se inclinó hacia mí chocando sus labios contra las míos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nota: Solo dos capis más y comenzaré la segunda parte!!


	14. Después del baile

Capítulo 14: Después del baile

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews. Ya está llegando al fin de Twilight ReWrite y os aviso que después solo queda el capítulo 15 y comenzaré a traducir The NewMoon ReWrite, ok?

Espero que os guste tanto como esta. Y también la disfrutéis.

Pero bueno, de momento disfrutad del capítulo 14 y dentro de un par de días del capítulo 15. Muchos besos

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hoy, el día había pasado completamente borroso. En un primer momento me estaba levantando en la casa de los Cullen para ir al instituto, después estaba en él, y ahora en la cámara de tortura del baño de Alice Cullen. Alice quería asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto para esta noche. Había pasado cada momento en ese baño dejando que Alice hiciera su trabajo en mi cara.

"Alice, no sé porqué lo sigues intentando. Voy a parecer totalmente normal al lado vuestro." Dije.

"¡Nadie se atreverá a llamarte normal, cuando acabe contigo!" gruñó Alice. "Y además, Edward es el único de nosotros que va a ir."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?" me quejé.

"¿No crees que sería un poco intimidante estar al lado de Emmett bajo una luz roja?"

Pensé durante un momento, "No, Emmett es como un osito de peluche gigante, ahora."

Alice se rió. "Muy bien, ¿y qué tal a mi lado, bajo una luz roja?"

No tenía que pensar eso. "Alice, tu no intimidas. Además, no hay luces rojas en el baile."

Alice levantó una ceja. "¿No soy intimidante?" Negué con la cabeza. "Vamos a tener que cambiar eso, ¿no?" Alice se puso en cuclillas, revelando sus resplandecientes dientes. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y comenzó a gruñir. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Alice nunca te haría daño, así que ¡deja de asustarte! Me abofeteé mentalmente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Alice que no estaba funcionando, se abalanzó sobre mí. Estaba casi segura de que iba a cámara lenta, para ella, porque yo podía ver claramente las acciones desarrollarse. Alice estaba ahora detrás de mí, sus brazos agarraban mi alrededor y la silla donde estaba sentada. Entonces pude sentir sus dientes en mi cuello. No me atrevía a moverme. Un solo movimiento podría cortar mi piel contra sus dientes afilados, y luego moriría.

Todo en esa habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el latido de mi corazón.

Alice movió sus dientes de su piel y se echó a reír. "Qué diverido," se dio la vuelta para observar mi cara. "Oh, mira, estás sudando." Tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar mi cara.

"No ha tenido gracia Alice." Dije.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que mantener mi reputación." Sonrió y después comenzó a retocarme el maquillaje de la cara otra vez. "Terminé."

"Al fin," suspiré y me levanté. Alice me llevó a su armario. Creía que se había equivocado, porque Alice había encontrado un vestido en un día. Era un hermoso vestido azul de seda, de Max & Cleo Halter. Ella me lo pasó y después se dio la vuelta hacia la pared. Rápidamente me desnudé y me puse el vestido.

"Vale, estoy decente." Dije. Alice se giró y empezó a arreglar los defectos del vestido, como las arrugas o quitar las partículas de polvo.

"Muy bien, ¿estás lista para ver a Edward?" preguntó. Asentí y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá, Edward estaba al otro lado, mirando impacientemente hacia el suelo. Alice se aclaró la garganta y Edward levantó la vista.

"Bueno, tomó toda la tarde, pero después de poner todo mi sudor y veneno, te doy a tu hermosa Isabella Swan." Edward llevaba un esmoquin negro, con una camisa verde esmeralda debajo. Me sonrió. Empecé a preguntarme cómo me miraba todos los días, como si él fuera un hombre deslumbrándose con el sol. Era justamente ese aspecto el que me dio la confianza para ir a ese estúpido baile.

Edward cogió mi mano y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Edward, una cosa más." Llamó Alice. Edward me hizo girar y me sostenía entre sus brazos. Unos repentinos flashes vinieron de cada dirección de la habitación. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron, me di cuenta de que Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett sostenían cámaras digitales en sus manos.

"Oh, mirad a Eddie con su traje de mono." Dijo Emmett. Edward sonrió, me llevó a la puerta y luego al Volvo. Me enteré de que era un Volvo después de preguntarle. En realidad Rosalie me lo había dicho, explicando casi toda la información sobre el coche. Dios mío, me aburrí hasta la muerte escucharla divagar sobre el tema. Pero era Rosalie y de ninguna manera le iba a decir lo que pensaba.

"Estás preciosa esta noche." Me dijo. Me sonrojé.

"No tan impresionante como tú." Contesté.

"Bueno, podemos apostar y ver quien ganaría." Suspiré, sabía que Edward iba a ganar, pero él comparado conmigo, bueno, ahí no había comparación. Llegamos al baile y Edward aparcó cerca de la puerta así que solo tuvimos que caminar un poco.

Me cogió de la mano y caminamos hasta el edificio de la cafetería donde la música estaba sonando. Las puertas estaban abiertas y cuando Edward y yo entramos, un destello de luz me cegó los ojos. Angela tenía una cámara digital en sus manos, y la foto era seguramente para el anuario.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo sin aliento. No podía dejar de ruborizarme. Bueno, era difícil creer que un Cullen iría al baile, y mucho menos, que Edward Cullen fuera al baile conmigo.

Eric estaba allí con Angela. Angela solo tomaba fotos a las parejas que entraban, y después iría a bailar con Eric. Jessica estaba con Mike, y Tyler con una chica, creo que su nombre era Lauren. Edward y yo bailamos solo una canción antes de preguntarme si quería que nos fuéramos. Acepté pensando que si solo había bailado una canción, no sería muy estresante para mí.

"¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto?" pregunté.

Edward hizo una mueca, "Alice tiene una sorpresa."

"¿Qué?"

"Me amenazó personalmente con rajarme la garganta si te digo algo."

"Sí, Alice puede ser muy amenazante."

Llegamos a la casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Justo cuando el Volvo se detuvo junto al garaje, la luz del porche se encendió. Edward me ayudó a salir y caminar hasta la casa. Como siempre, Alice apareció de la nada justo delante de mí, sus brillantes ojos naranjas se veían llenos de entusiasmo. Ella se veía realmente impresionante con su vestido púrpura oscuro que se ceñía al cuerpo; su habitual pelo de punta ahora era liso y rizado en los extremos. ¿Por qué se había vestido así?

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí, me agarré a la mano de Edward tirando de él hacia nosotras.

"Isabella Marie Swan, te presento a… ¡Tu fiesta de bienvenida a la familia!" Anunció. Justo cuando terminó de hablar, vi una ruta de árboles alineados con cintas de color rosa atadas alrededor de todos los árboles iluminados. El camino estaba cubierto con pétalos de diversas flores.

Después de terminar de admirar la entrada que Alice había diseñado, la familia Cullen,… quiero decir, mi familia, apareció de la nada. Esta vez todos ellos vestían elegantemente. Jasper llevaba una camisa de seda de manga larga color púrpura, y un chaleco negro encima. Emmett llevaba el mismo atuendo, solo que su camisa era de color verde oscura. Rosalie estaba simplemente impresionante, como siempre; vestía un largo vestido que se abrazaba a su figura, y su habitual largo y dorado cabello estaba recogido en un moño bien hecho situado en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Carlisle vestía un esmoquin, igual que Edward, pero, el suyo era completamente blanco, y tenía una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello. Y Esme, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus curvas.

"Después de vosotros," gesticuló Alice señalando el camino. Edward y yo caminamos de la mano por el camino hacia delante. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Alice y Jasper que nos seguían, también cogidos de la mano, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, y finalmente Carlisle y Esme.

"¿A dónde nos lleva?" le susurré a Edward.

"Ya lo verás," dijo no queriendo desvelarme la sorpresa. Caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a un claro. Era mucho más pequeño que el claro donde jugaron al béisbol. Varios pétalos de flores cubrían cada centímetro cuadrado de la tierra y era imposible ver la hierba. El claro era circular, con solo un camino para salir. Habían grandes equipos que tocaban música lenta para bailar.

Edward tomó mi otra mano y ambos empezamos a bailar, girando en círculos sin esfuerzo, como todos los demás habían hecho también.

"Realmente te ves increíble." Dijo otra vez.

"Al igual que tú." Contesté.

"¿Quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?"

"Edward quiero pasar más tiempo, más que mi vida humana."

"Así que, ¿estás lista para ser condenada, y maldita como el resto de nuestra familia?" Yo asentí. Edward me inclinó como si fuera a besarme, pero en vez de eso bajó su cabeza hasta mi cuello exponiendo sus dientes blancos. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward iba a morderme, pero en vez de eso, sentí sus fríos labios presionar mi cuello.

"Bella, te quiero, pero esta noche no será la noche en que añadiremos otra vampiro enloquecido a la familia." Sonreí. Como todo parecía tan perfecto, tan completo, tan pleno, estaba cegada por una pequeña pieza que me faltaba.

Un gruñido salvaje provino del bosque mientras cinco lobos gigantes emergían, gruñendo salvajemente a los Cullen. Mi familia hizo lo mismo gruñendo excepto que ellos formaron un círculo a mi alrededor, de modo que estaba protegida de los extraños lobos. Luego algo más apareció de entre lo árboles. Podía ver que esa silueta era de hecho una persona, bastante alta. Cuando la figura llegó a la luz, me quedé sin aliento.

De pie, vestido solamente con unos pantalones cortos, estaba Jacob Black. Parecía mucho más mayor y más alto. Tenía los ojos hundidos mientras unos anillos oscuros se formaban bajo ellos, como si hubiera sufrido muchas noches de insomnio.

"Jacob," susurré.

"Bella, ¡aléjate de ellos!" escupió. No tenía ni idea qué ocurría.

"Jacob, relájate. No me harán daño."

"¡Sí que lo harán!" me habló de nuevo. "Te van a llevar lejos de mí."

"No podemos robarte lo que nunca has tenido." Se burló Edward. Le pegué en un hombro.

El cuerpo de Jacob comenzó a vibrar, "¡Te mataré! ¡TE MATARÉ!" Justo cuando Jacob dijo la última frase, comenzó a cargar contra nosotros, con la manada de lobos tras él. Jacob estalló en un gigante lobo de color rojizo. Este lobo era aún más grande que los demás.

Edward me empujó a los brazos de Alice, que los cerró fuertemente para que no pudiera liberarme. Entonces vi que una escena terrible se desarrollaba. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, estaban luchando cada uno con un lobo. Y los dos que se hallaban en medio de la pista de baile, eran Edward y Jacob.

Ambos estaban luchando por mí. Sentí un nudo desde la garganta al estómago, casi sentí ganas de vomitar en ese momento. Jacob y Edward no paraban. Cada uno rasgaba al otro, Edward arrancaba el pelo, mientras Jacob desgarraba parte de su esmoquin. No podía permitir que esto sucediera. No podía dejar que cualquiera de ellos muriera por mí.

Me retorcí con furia, tratando de salir del agarre de Alice.

"¡Alice, suéltame!" Las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Ella permaneció en silencio, pero sentí que suavizaba el agarre, aunque todavía no era suficiente para poder salir. "¡ALICE!" grité. "¡SUÉLTAME!" Continuaba retorciéndome en sus brazos, probablemente tendría moretones después.

Entonces escuché un silbido de dolor. Volví la cabeza y también lo hizo Alice, y vimos que Jasper tenía un trozo de pierna amputado. La cara de Alice se precipitó a mirarme, y después a su compañero. Por fin me dejó ir y corrió hacia él. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a correr tan rápido como pude hacia Jacob y Edward.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, y de alguna manera, a mi velocidad humana, me las arreglé para hacerlo. Jacob y Edward estaban cargando contra el otro, y yo que acababa de llegar justo al medio de la lucha sostuve mis brazos hacia ellos para que se detuvieran.

Pero antes de que pudiera gritar nada, todo se volvió negro.


	15. El final de un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 15: El final de un nuevo comienzo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No me pertenece Crepúsculo. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia pertenece a **NikkiAlice** que me ha permitido traducir la historia. Este es el url donde se encuentra la historia en inglés:

http: // www . fanfiction . net/s/5121547/1/ The_Twilight_ReWrite (sin los espacios)

Muchas gracias NikkiAlice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis seguido esta historia que he traducido con muchas ganas.

Os veré en la secuela. Besos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La muerte es tranquila, la vida es insoportable. En la vida nunca te das cuenta de lo fácil que es morir. Pensándolo bien, había tenido bastantes encuentros cercanos a ella. Gran parte de mi vida se había pasado en el montón, y nunca destaqué realmente. Había también un montón de tristes momentos, pero aún, encontraba tiempo para sonreír.

Así que por eso, no puedo resignarme a lamentarme, haber venido y pasar el tiempo en Forks, porque ese destino, me trajo hasta Edward. Junto a él, me siento como si fuera el único lugar al que realmente pertenezco y puedo sonreír por eso.

Había una cosa que nunca podría ser capaz de entender, ¿Por qué Jacob la había arruinado?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mi mente regresaba. Podía sentir que mi cuerpo se despertaba. Tenía un ligero dolor en el lado derecho. Había también un molesto, pero constante, pitido. Todo estaba negro, no podía ver nada.

"Bella," escuché la voz de mi madre susurrarme. "Bella cariño, despierta." Mis ojos se abrieron atontados. Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, y mi madre estaba sentada en la cama cogiéndome la mano izquierda. "Oh Bella, te has despertado." Suspiró.

"Mamá," dije soñolienta. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

Giró su cuerpo para que pudiera verle. Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, ¿durmiendo? Alice estaba en otro sillón sentada a su lado, durmiendo también. Ambos se veían muy monos así.

"Está allí. Alice y Edward, no querían irse. Se quedaron aquí constantemente preocupados por ti."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Bella, te tropezaste, caíste por las escaleras, y volaste a través de la ventana de los Cullen. Carlisle va a poner pasamanos para que un accidente así no se pueda volver a repetir."

"Eso suena como algo que yo haría." Admití.

"La buena noticia es que solo te rompiste un brazo. El médico dice que te puedes ir hoy, si te sientes lo suficientemente bien." Yo asentí. "Iré a buscar a tu padre. Charlie ha estado muy preocupado." Me besó suavemente en la cabeza y después salió de la habitación.

Edward y Alice estaba al lado de la cama antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward cogiendo mi mano. Asentí lentamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté otra vez, sabiendo que lo que me había dicho mi madre antes era solo un encubrimiento.

Edward desvió la mirada, "Alice te sostenía para que no pudieras meterte en medio. Pero cuando Jasper estuvo en problemas no tuvo más remedio que ir en su ayuda. Después te pusiste en medio de Jacob y yo. Tuve tiempo suficiente para maniobrar y no golpearte, pero Jacob fue imprudente como siempre y chocó con el lado derecho de tu cuerpo, rompiéndote el brazo y sin duda hiriéndote."

"Bella, lo siento muchísimo, yo… no quería dejarte ir… Jasper… e-estaba-," Alice estaba comenzando a romper en un llanto sin lágrimas.

"Alice no es tu culpa. Aquí soy yo la estúpida humana." Ella apartó la mirada, pero creí ver la esquina de su boca contrayéndose hacia arriba. "¿Dónde está Jacob?" pregunté.

"No lo sabemos, los lobos se fueron después de lo que pasó. Jacob se volvió loco. Creemos que al final volvió a la reserva, pero en realidad no sabemos donde podría estar." Explicó Edward.

"Jacob," susurré, antes de que mi mente se dispersara en un profundo sueño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa noche.

Permanecer en el hospital no era mi idea de un día divertido. Solo tenía un brazo roto y todas esas agujas conectadas. Me estremecí al pensar en ellas. Carlisle me había ayudado a salir temprano, así que ahora Charlie estaba llevándome a casa. Renee tuvo que salir poco después para volver con Phil. No me importó, me dijo que me enviaría cartas frecuentes para saber cómo me iba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Encendí la luz y me encontré con un lobo de peluche de color rojizo, y una carta en la cama. La carta decía:

_Estimada Bella,_

_Siento tanto lo que hice. Nunca quise hacerte daño. No quería que los chupasangres te llevaran lejos de mí. Bella te amo, no te vayas. _

_El mismo,_

_Jacob. _

Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por mi mejilla.

"Ya sabes, si quieres puedes escoger a Jacob en vez de a mí." me dijo Edward secándome las lágrimas.

"Edward, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Te dije que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿no?" Entonces me incliné y comencé a besar a Edward.

Jacob tenía solo que esperar. Ahora, pertenezco a Edward, y no sería de otra manera. Me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida si Edward hubiera sido un vampiro que bebe sangre de animales. ¿Mi vida habría ido de la misma manera? No me importa, porque nada podía ser mejor de cómo me sentía ahora.

CONTINUARÁ…. En The New Moon ReWrite

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dad buenos reviews para despedir esta primera parte!

Saludos y besos.

LauraMasen


	16. Nota informativa

¡Hola a todos! Me alegro muchísimo que os haya gustado esta historia que he traducido especialmente para vosotros. He disfrutado traduciéndola y también leyéndola y por ello quería traducir la secuela "The New Moon ReWrite".

Como información os digo que tengo la autorización pero la autora me ha pedido que comience la traducción a finales de octubre aproximadamente. Me da muchísima pena hacer eso porque sé las ganas que tenéis de saber cómo continúa, pero quiero que sepáis que no la voy a dejar de lado. A últimos de octubre subiré el primer capítulo.

¡Muchos besos y nos vemos en mis otras historias! Y en esta a finales de octubre.

LauraMasen


	17. Nota informativa 2

Hola a todos! Sé que todos estáis con las ganas de leer The NewMoon ReWrite, yo me incluyo en el lote, pero resulta que la escritora ha retirado su historia de fanfiction. Me contó que la inspiración se fue y que de momento no se le ocurre cómo terminar la historia.

De todas formas continuaré alerta a su perfil para poder traducir si ella recupera la inspiración.

Sé que es horrible y pido perdón. Espero que podáis comprender que no es cosa mía, sino de la autora original. De todas formas, yo que escribo un fanfic y una novela propia, conozco la sensación de falta de inspiración y la comprendo perfectamente. Desde aquí por favor mandemos a NikkiAlice nuestra inspiración para que más adelante pueda continuar su historia.

Muchos besos a todos!!

LauraMasen


End file.
